It's Just a Matter of Time
by Amandyta012
Summary: Kim and Ron started dating after the prom, as you may know. They couldn't be happier; until they were called for a mission, to protect an ancient monkey power. But what they didn't know, was that they would meet new people, face new challenges. That would change their lives completely.
1. The Green One

**'Is there shining in the shaddows?' - Grabrielle Aplin**

It was raining hard, and they could barely see each other even if the distance between them was just a few steps. But they would not give up. Or, at least, she wouldn't.

They found the building half an hour after the walk started. "You stay here, and call me if you see anyone coming." The woman said. The man nodded, and she broke into the place.

(…)

'Each thing is in its place, now. Can I go?'

'No, Mr. Whiskers! We've talked about it; you'll also clean this whole place up! C'mon!'

They were in Brandy's fashion office. It wasn't hers, actually, but she worked there. And, may I add, that it was a mess…

'But Brandy, I've already apologized!'

'No, you haven't!'

'Not out loud… But I'm psychologically sorry.'

'Psychologically? What have you been doing? Reading a dictionary?'

'Hum… Actually I was testing my new method: everyday, I open the dictionary on a random page, and the word I read first is the one I have to use in some time of the day!'

'Hello… Whiskers? Earth calling!'

'Brandy, I said—' Brandy put her hand on the rabbit's mouth.

'Shh…' She whispered. 'I heard something. Stay quiet.'

Whiskers, after some time, started to feel there was something wrong too. She started to smell and investigate the place; when, suddenly, she spotted a silhouette; at which she stared until she heard its voice.

'That's not really a place for a dog, huh? And… as it seems, a rabbit! How wonderful!'

Brandy didn't say anything.

'Well,' continued the woman, while she was coming out of the shadows, and reveled her face. 'I'm gonna say it before you ask. I heard you guys were lost in the Amazon Forest for about… 5 years, wasn't it? That's enough time to know about some things…'

'"You heard? What do you mean?'

'There was this… monkey, ya know? Made of stone. That could make people travel in time. Its name was Tempus Simia, or Time Monkey. Sadly, a "friend" of mine broke it into pieces. But I've been searching. And I've found out that this monkey has two more "twins" lost around the world; one of them is supposed to be in the forest in which you spent 5 years. Do I have to say more?'

'We have no idea of where your monkey is. Go search for someone else.'

'I think you didn't get me, cupcake…'

She put her hands around Brandy's neck. 'Don't you hurt her!' Mr. Whiskers shouted.

'Oh, your little friend will be ok… IF she tells me what she knows.'

Brandy started to have difficulty in breathing, as the Green Woman squeezed her neck harder. She knew about the monkey. She knew where to find it. But she also knew that it would not be pretty if this woman got to know it.

'I'm waiting…' sang the stranger.

'STOP!' The two of them turned around to look at Mr. Whiskers. Although he read a 'don't do it' in his friend's eyes, he had to: 'all I know is that there's a pyramid where your monkey is hidden. It's the only pyramid in the Amazon and it's kinda strange 'cause nobody has found it and the Brazilian ancient people didn't use to build this kind of stuff… But I don't know where it is. You gotta look for it.'

The woman turned to Brandy. 'It's your lucky day. I could kill you for lying to me, ya know? But the info that the rabbit there told me is just enough.' She let Brandy go, and started to make her way out.

'Who are you?!"

The woman stopped and, without turning around, said quietly:

'My name is Shego'.


	2. Young Dragon

**"Say 'I love you' and you're not listening" – Christina Perry ft. Jason Mraz**

'Jake' Rose whispered on the other side of the wall. 'Don't leave me here. They're gonna kill me. Jake... Please'

Jake could hear every single word. But he couldn't move. It was like he was tied up, yet he could not see the rope.

The room was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing either. His hope was the sweet voice that was coming from nowhere he could see.

'I'm trying, Rose. I swear to you, I'm going there to set you free'

'Don't come here! Just help me. I-' Suddenly, the atmosphere was in silence. Until the moment Rose's voice came back, with some strange noises. 'No! Please don't. Please, I'm innocent!'

'Rose?' Jake started to panic when he heard the sound of something being cut with a knife and falling to the ground.

'Rose?! No! No! LET ME GO! DRAGON UP!' Nothing happened. 'NO! NOOO!'

And when he opened his eyes, he was on his bed, sweating like never before. It was all a nightmare. But her voice was still in his mind.

Jake knew this couldn't be one of those nights Rose used to talk to him in his dreams. He didn't even know if her bracelet was still with her. It was a 'real' nightmare, something from his mind, and nothing beyond this.

It had happened two years ago, when they were sixteen. Jake and Rose were fighting a magical creature that opens portals to other dimensions. When she tried to throw a net to it, it grabbed her weapon and threw her to the open portal, which changed to another dimension right away, leaving Rose stuck there. Since then, they've tried their best to bring her back.

'Hey boy, your grandpa needs you at the store…' Fu Dog walked in and looked at Jake. 'What the hell happened to you?'

'Just a nightmare…'

'Another one?'

'Nothing I can't handle. What's up?'

'Ask your grandpa, he's calling for you.'

'I'm on the way.'

Jake took off his pajamas, wore his shorts and red jacket on and rushed to the store. When he arrived there, Lao Shi was sitting on the sofa, holding a magical book; in which Jake could see the image of a monkey holding two plates. His grandfather was taking with Rose's parents, who knew their daughter was missing, but not that she was in another dimension. They didn't know about magic.

'Yes, certainly we are doing our best to bring your daughter back. Have already the police called you to give you any news?'

'Sadly, no' Rose's mother said, with her eyes focused on the ground. She raised her head. 'But we won't give up. We have already lost one of our children and we will not lose Rose too.'

'You mean... Rose's sister?'

They turned their heads to see Jake, standing in front of them.

'Yes' said her father. 'We had twins. But a strange man once broke into our house and took one of the babies out of us. 18 years passed by and we still don't know why would someone do such a thing.'

'Neither do I' Jake said, thinking of when the Huntsman stole Rose from their parents. Or would steal, considering that this never actually happened. Jake used magic to wish she had never been taken by the Huntsman.

'Wel, we better get going. Need to go to work' She said.

'We will try our best to help' Lao Shi said, as he opened the door.

'Thank you.' She smiled, and they left the store.

Lao Shi closed the door, walked to the red sofa and sat down on it. Right after he opened up the book with the monkey icon.

'Hello, young dragon.'

'Hey gramps. What's up? ... Have you… I mean…'

'No, I'm sorry, Jake. But we are really trying. Spud was here last night and again we could listen to her. But nothing beyond this.' Lao Shi took a deep breath.

'Whatever...' Jake pretended he didn't care. It was the best way he could handle such a situation.

'But now there's something you should do. There's a mystic Latin monkey, made of stone that can make people travel in time, and some people are after it, which is very dangerous. Your mission is not to let those get to it before you do.'

'But it has nothing to do with us! It's Latin stuff…'

'The energy that helps this monkey is from the land of magical creatures. But you won't do this alone. You probably have heard of Kim Possible.'

'And that sidekick whose name I always forget.' Fu Dog said.

'I think it's Ron Stoppable…' Jake answered.

'What? No… It must be another one.'

'Continuing' Lao Shi interrupted. 'The two of them are on the same side as we are. I've called Wade Load about it and he said he would send them to the right place at the right time.'

'Well… Guess I have no other choice.' he walked towards the door.

'Jake' his grandfather said. Jake turned around. 'Be careful, young dragon.'

Jake nodded, and left the store.


	3. First (Last?) Mission

**'Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.' – Kim Possible Theme**

Kim and her two brothers were in her car, on the way to pick Ron up, so that they could go to the central Middletown park. It was the first time she'd see him, after he had come back from his trip to Japan, which, for the first time, didn't include ninjas or monkeys.

She parked the car in front of her boyfriend's house. 'Tweebs, stay here, I call for Ron. But no rockets, explosions, flying, diving, fire, missiles, talking machines, robots or shooting guns, got it?'

They nodded. When she left, Jim whispered: 'She didn't say lasers!' And after a few seconds: 'And no lasers either!' Kim shouted. They looked at each other, disappointed.

Kim was really happy she was going to see Ron again. She rang the door bell and Ron's mother opened the door.

'Kim! Hi, how are you doing?'

'Great, mrs. Stoppable! And how are you guys? Have you enjoyed the trip?'

'Oh, it was awesome!' She looked at her watch. 'Wow, you got here early. Ron is still sleeping.'

'It had to be Ron... I told him I was gonna come here at 8:00 am."

'Hahaha. Well, he didn't tell me anything, so... '

'No, that's fine! I'll wait till he wakes up.'

'Do you want to come in?'

'Hum... Okay.'

Kim walked in and went to the living room. Mr. Stoppable was in the kitchen and went to the door to greet her. 'Hi Kim! How are you?'

'I'm fine, thanks!'

'If you want anything, just say it, ok?'

'Ok, thanks mr. Stoppable.'

She looked around. The room had changed a little bit since she was there for the last time. Many new photographs... Ron's parents wedding, baby Ron, and a picture of him and her, when they were 10. It was when they were roller skating and Ron wanted to see how fast he would go if he went down their street wearing the skates. That, surprisingly, didn't end up really well; and Kim had to carry him to his place. It was impossible not to smile while looking at it: a redheaded girl carrying a boy, who was tired of crying. How could they know their friendship would turn into this?

So she sat down, and waited till she heard footsteps of someone going down the stairs. It was Ron. She hid behind the wall and, when he approached...

'Booh!'

'AAAH!' Ron lost his balance and fell to ground. 'What the hell just-' he noticed Kim in front of him, laughing like never before.

'Oh, so it's gonna be like this?' He stood up and started running after Kim, who was running too, around the room.

'I'm faster and stronger than you.' Kim said.

Ron changed his expression to a "sad" one. 'You could say you're prettier too, that would be a complete knockout.'

Then she tried to run again but he caught her up with his arms and started to tickle her.

'That is low!' Kim said, laughing.

He stopped tickling. She stopped fighting and looked at his eyes, smiling, and gave him a long kiss. When they stopped, he whispered: 'Team?'

'Always. You know it.'

'Ron, is that you? Come here to eat your breakfast!' Mr. Stoppable said from the kitchen.

'Go.' Kim said.

'Don't you wanna eat with us?'

'No, thanks, I've already eaten at home.'

They were going to the kitchen when the kimmunicator rang. It's been a while since there were no missions waiting for them but, apparently, that was their lucky day.

'What's the sitch, Wade?' Kim said.

'Hey Kim! Is Ron with you?'

She moved the device to show he was beside her.

'Boo Yah!'

'Ron! How was your trip?'

'Good! Mission?'

'Oh yeah! Two... "People" need your help...'

'"People"?'

'Yeah, about that... They're not exactly humans.'

They looked at each other. Kim, with a raised eyebrow, asked: 'So... What are they?'


	4. Dog, Rabbit, Onion, You Name It

**'Make a call and I'll be there. Anytime, anywhere, haven't you heard? I'm all about saving your world. All you have to do is say the word.' – Christy Carlson Romano**

Kim called her mother, saying that she would leave Jim and Tim at the park alone because she had to go on a mission with Ron... And Rufus, who was sleeping on Ron's bed while the previous scene. Well, they got the address Wade gave them and when they realized, it was a Cafe.

'Meeting someone "not human" we've never seen before in a Cafe?' Ron asked himself out loud 'this is sick and wrong, KP, sick and wrong!'

'Maybe they just don't want to be so obvious or followed. Don't make too much drama.'

The Cafe was full of people and noisy; a perfect place to tell secrets without being listened. Their eyes covered the place, but not a signal of anything 'sick and wrong'. Then Kim called Wade.

'Wade, can you give us at least a hint of how they look like? Cause it'd be really weird if they were holding papers with our names on...'

'Just look for a girl a little shorter than you and a small guy.'

'Oh right then...'

Ron suddenly interrupted her: 'Think I found them!'

'Where?'

'Two tables from that fat guy covered with ketchup, bacon and... What is that on his hair?!'

'Not gonna ask... Oh, I see them. C'mon, follow my way.'

She made her way to the table and Ron followed her. When they passed through the ketchup guy, she heard Ron saying something.

'So, that's seriously NOT onion on your hair?!'

'Ron! Focus!'

'Oh right! But if it's not...'

'Ron!'

'Going.'

They spotted two people with teenage clothes and sunglasses, whose table was with two available seats. They sat down and she whispered:

'Are you...' She read the paper Wade had given her, 'The "rabbit" and the "dog"?'

'Dog? Whiskers you know how I don't like to he called that!' The girl said.

Whiskers told the 'Computer Guy' the code names and hadn't remembered of that tiny detail...

'Sorry! I'm sorry!' He said.

Brandy took a deep breath. 'Okay... I'm sorry I overreacted...'

'Hum,' Kim interrupted, 'don't wanna seem rude or anything, but... What are you?'

They took off the sunglasses and let their 'original characteristics' appear.

'A rabbit and a dog?' Ron asked, 'Don't be upset but by the way our friend told us I thought we were meeting aliens, giant viruses or even... Ninja monkeys... And why did you come here with the shades on and all this stuff? You could just have met us on the crime spot, like all the other people we've helped...'

'We thought it'd be dangerous. By the way, my name is Brandy, and this is Mr. Whiskers.'

'Nice to meet you.' Kim greeted. 'What can we help you with?'

'Well,' Brandy started, 'We were at the office in which I work, and suddenly a strange woman with green glowing hands appeared. She said her name was-'

'Shego' Kim and Ron said together.

'Do you know her?'

'An old friend' Ron said. 'But what did she want from you guys?'

'She said she was looking for a Time Monkey...'

Ron kept on thinking for a while and remembered something. 'Is this monkey called... Tempus Simia?'

'That's it!'

Kim looked at Ron. 'How did you know that?'

'I...' He started. 'I just knew.'

'What do you mean?' Kim asked.

'I mean I don't know how, but I knew it. Maybe I heard it somewhere. Have no idea, KP'

'Okay, we can wait. But first-' the kimmunicator rang. 'Sorry, excuse us. What's up, Wade?'

'It's Shego. She's in the Amazon forest right now, looking for the monkey.'

'And we're there too. Let's go, Ron, we have to save the monkey.'

'Monkeys would be enough.' Ron said. 'But no, we had to fight a mutant half-monkey human and ninja monkeys. In space! Then, giant ninja monkeys!'

'Gorillas!'

'Whatever... Now it's a Time Monkey! This monkey stuff is getting weirder and weirder!'

'Yeah, right.' Kim turned to Brandy and Whiskers. 'Thanks for the information, we'll do what is possible. And what's impossible too.'


	5. An Epic Team

**'Like a pyramid' - Charice**

'Thanks for the lift, mr. Mon-'

'Ron!'

'What?'

'That's my line...'

'Can't I say it at once?'

'Hum... Fine…'

'Thanks for the lift, mr. Monroe!'

'Hold on that enthusiasm.'

They were at the plane of a Wisconsin farm worker who was going to Venezuela. As it's next to Brazil, they would take another lift to get there.

'Oh, that was the least I could do after you two saved my family from that hurricane!' Monroe said.

'No big!'

'Okay, now you're pushing your luck, Ron!'

He started to laugh; Kim couldn't resist and laughed too.

Dr. Drakken and his 'sidekick', Shego, were on the way to find the hidden pyramid. Let's just say that she was commanding the mission better than he was.

'Wait. I almost forgot, you drank from the 'magical' river, right?' Shego asked.

'Yes, of course!'

'Twice?'

He stopped. 'About that...'

'Argh, you should have drunk twice! Without it we can't resist the monkey powers.'

'Can you read this thing?' Drakken asked, changing the subject. 'It's seems like an ancient Egyptian language!'

Shego looked at the map. 'It's upside down'

'Oh. It makes more sense now...'

'Gimme that!' She took the map from him. 'I don understand! We should've seen- wait. It's hidden... Hidden? It could be underground or-'

'Ouch!' Drakken shouted.

'What happened this time?' Shego said, mocking him.

'I've just hit something.'

'What?'

'Right in front of me- SPIDER! SPIDER! Take it off! Take it off!'

She punched Drakken, killing the spider and he fell to the ground; then she looked around, but there was nothing there but trees that were meters from them.

'I don't see anything...'

'How... How could it be?' Drakken was standing up.

Some seconds passed by. Shego took some steps, slowly, with her hand in front of her way; when, suddenly, she touched something... That wasn't really there. She touched, she knew it.

'"Tempus Simia!"'He shouted, with a sinistral voice.

Some seconds passed. Nothing.

'Yeah, right... Like we'd just shout it and the pyramid would rise from the ground...'

Just like magic, a huge green pyramid appeared right away. It had many illustrations of suns, planets and trees; that was, probably, the weirdest pyramid they had ever seen in their lives.

'I must say this is becoming too predictable!' Drakken said.

They got into it, and the monkey was there, close to the stealing, on a pedestal. Shego, taking deep breath, said: 'Guess I already feel victorious.'

'I wouldn't be so sure' it was a third voice.

When they turned around, Kim was at the entrance with Ron beside her.

'You said... You said...' He fell down, tired. 'It was close'

'Oh, Kimmy. I'm sorry, but I think this time will be different.'

'Don't say it too early!' Kim ran to Shego and they started fighting.

Ron stood up and started to think of some way to get to the monkey, that was meters above him; when Drakken hit his head with a rock; and he fell down, unconscious. Rufus bit Drakken's little hand and ran to the wall, trying to get to Tempus Simia.

Meanwhile, Kim managed to make Shego 'fly' by kicking her; and that gave our hero more time to breath and notice Ron passed out.

'Ron!' She heard the beep. 'Wade?'

'Hey, Kim! I thought you would need someone else, so I found help.' He said.

'What kind of help?'

At the end of this line, everyone stopped and stared at the red dragon that flew into the place, throwing fire at Shego and Drakken. Kim ran to Ron, to see if he was alive; and for god's sake he was. She carried him to a corner, where it'd be more difficult for him to get hurt.

'Wade, is that your help?' She said showing the dragon to him.

'Yes, his name is Jake Long; he's the American Dragon.'

'Riiight... I don't know how my life can get weirder... Wait!'

Kim had an idea: she was with her 'hairdresser', and it could reach the monkey above. But when she tried, the weapon just passed through it. Exactly, through it. Was it just an hologram? Magic? Jake also noticed it and stopped throwing fire at Drakken to see. At that moment, Shego ran to Kim and, without any warning, kicked her in the stomach as hard as she could; and Kim fell down away from there, in pain. Jake saw what happened and caught Shego up with his claws, leaving her stuck in a 'hook' on the wall, meters from the floor.

'Are you okay?' Jake asked our hero, when he was back down.

'I... I'm better.' It was difficult for her to breathe.

'By the way, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you...'

Kim looked at him. 'Ouch, ah, nice to meet you too.'

'I'll call Wade, to ask about the monkey.' Jake said. He could see that she would not like if he showed he cared for her being hurt. Wade showed up on the screen.

'Hey Kim... Oh, hey Jake, I have to-'

'Why is the monkey untouchable?'

'What do you mean by "untouchable"?'

'We can't catch it. Is it something like a hologram or illusion?'

'I don't know... Are you sure there's no other similar object in there?'

'Hum...' Jake started looking around, searching for anything.

'Oh, and, by the way, I must tell you: I got another help for you. Your grandpa said it would be necessary.'

'What kind of help? And notice that's the second time I'm saying that!' Kim asked, who was already feeling okay.

'She is a former hunts girl of New York.'

'Wait, did you say "she"?!' Jake said.

Kim looked at him. 'Wow, guess someone is desperate!' She said, laughing.

'No, no, that's not what I mean. It's just that... '. They saw that Shego came back down and Drakken was beside her. Jake looked at Kim. 'Shall we?' He asked, smiling evilly. She smiled too. Then the fight started. Actually, the only one of villains that was fighting was Shego. Drakken was just watching and cheering.

'You could help, you know?' Shego said.

'Indeed, I've just called my "army".'

'Doy.' She said while fighting. 'If you call them now, to get here, it will take-'

Suddenly, a lot of men dressed in red uniforms came running.

'...Seconds' She said, surprised. The men started to "fight" (if you wanna call that "fighting" okay, but as some might know, Drakken's "army" wasn't so good at... You know... Anything.)

The place was that mess. And, all of a sudden, a blonde girl, dressed in a dark uniform, jumped to the fight. 'AYAH!' She shouted.

Jake's eyes went wide open. 'R... Rose?'

She turned around. 'Jake!'

They stared at each other for some seconds. Jake ran towards her and hugged Rose. 'I can't believe it…'

'Me neither, now it you don't mind, I'd like some help!' Kim shouted.

They stopped the distraction and went on fighting.

Ron was waking up. A laser hit him, and he fell unconscious again.

'Not again...' Kim said to herself.

While this whole thing was happening, Rufus was trying to climb the walls (they were really tall). When he got there, he jumped to the pedestal; and touched the monkey. When he did it, he started to glow in blue. Although the monkey was located in South America, it was "created" in Japan. Ron was also shining down there.

Imagine Kim's reaction when she got to notice Ron glowing on the ground...

'Oh gosh!' She said. 'That's too much for my head...'

Shego, looking up, realized something: every time the naked mole rat touched the monkey it could be held; I mean, it turned to solid. She knew what to do.

While the "army" was distracting the Dragon-hunter-cheerleader-and-unconscious-boy-on-t he-ground team, Shego started to climb the walls. It took some time but, when she finally got to the pedestal, she grabbed Rufus and the monkey at the same time, in a way that she could hold them together. On that way, Tempus Simia was touchable.

Ron woke up, a little confused. But then he saw that one of Drakken's men was pointing a laser to Kim. Ron ran to this man and jumped on him, making him fall and the laser shot didn't hit her. Isn't it incredible that Ron hadn't done anything all fight, but one move was enough to save Kim's life?

Rose noticed Shego up there, with the monkey. Jake was the person who was the closest to her, so she shouted his name and threw a little bag to him. 'Open and smell the powder inside! Now!'

He opened up the little bag and inhaled the powder.

'Throw it to Kim!' Said Rose.

But it was too late. All of sudden, the world froze. All the men that were fighting stopped, like they were frozen in time. And, actually, they were.


	6. Brain Freeze

**'You loved me and I froze in time' - David Guetta ft. Sia**

Shego managed to do it with the monkey.

Rose and Jake were the only two people there who didn't freeze. 'Pretend you're frozen' she whispered.

While they were pretending, Shego got to the ground, admiring what she had done. 'Hahaha that's just too great!'. She got close to paralyzed Kim. 'I'm so sorry you couldn't stop me this time... Now I'll win. And there's nothing you can do about it...'' Then, a blue light came from the monkey, and and old man/monkey appeared.

'You called for me.' He said. 'You desire to change one's fate. Whose fate?'

She pointed to Kim. 'This one. I want to go back in time and change her life. I want her and her sidekick not to know each other, like they've never met, so that I can win. I've tried to do that once, but I-'

'I asked for an answer, not a speech from a sad villain'

Drakken, who had frozen (bacause he hadn't drunk enough "magical water") and had just come back to normal, started to laugh a little and Shego punched him on the face without even turning her body aside; and he passed out.

'To sum it all up, my plan failed. And now, I feel I might be doing the right thing.'

'Relatively speaking.'

'Yeah... Whatever.'

Shego knew she had traveled in time before because she was the one who had controlled Tempus Simia before Ron broke it. At that time, she wanted to send Ron to far away; now she wanted something more.

The man/monkey who appeared was a spirit. He looked at Kim for some seconds, trying to feel her 'energy', and then did the same with Ron. Finally, he turned to Shego and said: 'I'm sorry. But you can't do that.'

Shego started laughing sarcastically. 'Hahahahahaha, ok, WHY exactly?'

'Because you're trying to break a bond they have. A connection, in which Tempus Simia can't interfere directly.'

'Do you mean they're like soul mates?'

'What? No, I'm just saying they have a strong connection, because it's their fate to be together for life. But as they say, "soul mates" usually have this lovers connection for lives. Their souls meet every life, but not necessarily in love. It can be like brother and sister, mother and son, father and daughter; and in different species of animals.'

'That's really interesting but as you might see in my pretty face, I'm not interested in this interesting fact, although it seems really interesting that I came till this-' Shego stops talking because she felt she was going to say a bad word and it wouldn't be such a good idea, considering they were in front of the 'Monkey Master Spirit'. '-this place, hoping that this thing could solve my problems with the frozen girl right there and you're just saying that's impossible. Believe me, if you weren't a spirit, I'd punch you.'

'Indeed, she would.' Said Drakken, while standing up.

'Dr. D, I think we're finally gonna- wait, I forgot... The ghost here won't help!'

The Monkey Master Spirit thought about it for a moment. 'I said I can't break the bond directly, but I know how to do it. We can go back in time and split them up. But without killing them, because if you do, or order someone to do it, things will come back to normal and they won't remember anything. I'm going to watch them, and every time they might meet, I'll call you up and you will do another thing to split them up again, and this is how it's going to work. But don't worry, you won't have to do it for 13 years. You'll have to come just on the moments they might meet. It may take about a year. Would you do it?'

'And what would be the conditions so that it works?' Shego asked, with an evil smile on her face.

'Well, first of all, like I said, you can't kill any of them. Second, someday, in spite of our actions, they might meet. If they do, you can't let them kiss until today's date at 10:00 am.'

'Why 10:00 am?'

'Because I want to!'

'Oh right then... So, if I don't let them kiss...'

'The bond will be temporarily broken. I mean, for this life, in which they're supposed to be lovers. And you can have your chance to rule the world and blah blah blah...'

'What do you think Dr. D?'

'I say, let's do it, sis!'

Shego and Master M looked at each other, finding it too weird.

'Fine,' Shego finally said, 'when do we start?'

The spirit opened a blue portal, and without looking at Drakken or Shego, said:

'Now'.


	7. The Start of a New Ending

**'Goodbye, my love. I have to go (...) but aways know that I love you so.' - Avril Lavigne**

**'I won't forget it. Please don't forget... us' - Demi Lovato**

Shego, Drakken and the monkey spirit got into the portal, and it closed. When it happened, Kim, Ron and Rufus came back to normal, running and seeing that the villains disappeared. For them, the situation before happened in less than one second.

'What happened?!' Kim said. 'They just disappeared!'

'Actually, they didn't just disappear.' Said Rose. 'Shego froze time so that she could make a deal with Monkey Master to help her to do what she wants. And you two are in serious danger.'

Jake turned to Rose: 'Just a question, I mean, among all the questions I have to ask you, if you know what I mean: what was that powder?'

'My "uncle" aka Huntsman gave me a long time ago, when we were trying to steal this monkey but we didn't. I kept it cause I knew one day I could need it. And yes, it was with me after that thing happened and I forgot everything, I think it was because of its power. Now, coming back to you two.' She said to Kim and Ron. ' Shego is going to try to change your fate. In some minutes you might not know each other. But I promise that, if that happens, Jake and I will do what we can to break this "spell" and things will be okay again.'

'What about the powder?' Asked Jake.

'It disappeared when they got into the portal. But as we've already smelled it, we're safe from Tempus Simia powers.'

'You mean that... We will be here, but like strangers?' Asked Ron.

'Hey, you're Rose, right? I'm Kim, nice to meet you. This is Ron, my boyfriend.' Kim said. 'Sorry, I just wanted to introduce ourselves.'

Rose laughed a little. 'Haha no, that's fine, I... Wait... Boyfriend? Already? You mean that?'

'Why does everyone says the same thing?' Ron was kind of upset. He waited a while and finally said: 'wait, don't answer that.'

Jake took his turn on speaking: 'Well, I think that, when Shego does what she wants, you're gonna be sent to the place you would be at this time. And we're gonna be here.'

Rose looked at him and nodded.

'That's... not good.' Ron said.

'Oh, ya think?'

Kim thought about it in silence.

'Can I talk to Ron for a sec?' She said.

'Sure.' Said Jake, waiting without moving.

'Alone...'

'Oh, sorry.' Jake and Rose left the pyramid.

Kim looked at Ron.

'What?' He asked.

'What if... They fail?'

'We heard that!' Jake shouted from outdoors.

'What if we don't know each other anymore?'

Ron kept his silence. After some seconds, he said:

'I don't like to think about that.'

'You don't like to think about anything.'

'Haha, that's true... I have headaches, I don't how you can do it like, all the time. But now it's different. I don't wanna think about it cause I'm afraid it might happen.' He looked at Kim for a while and suddenly hugged her. She hugged him back and they stood like this, two people in one, for a while, until they faded away.

Jake and Rose went out of the pyramid. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

'How did you get out of there?!' Jake asked, almost thinking she was a mirage.

'Lao Shi and Fu Dog. They managed to bring me back opening a portal to the dimension in which I was. They met me in the Dream Landscape, you know, that grey hallway with all dreams; and said there was a theory of a boy named Baljeet, about demension travelling... I didn't get most of it. But I can't believe it's really happening!'

'Me either! I... I thought I had lost you forever.'

'You'll never lose me forever.'

Jake drew a little grin on his face. 'I hope so...'

'I...' At that moment they stopped hearing Kim and Ron's voices. 'Wait, there's something wrong.'

They walked into the pyramid but didn't see any signal of Kim or Ron.

'They must be at their "normal" lives. Do you know what day is today?'

Jake took his cellphone out of his pocket. 'It's August 20th... Wait! August?! But we're in November!'

'Not anymore. Tempus Simia must have changed it. Now,' she said, while packing her laser and other weapons 'we have till November 20th to make them kiss. We have to go.' She took a backpack out of her pocket, a foldable one. 'There's no time to waste.'

'Clever words...'


	8. Something Important

**'I just wanna feel this moment' - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera**

Kim and Ron met when both were about 4 to 5 years old. Shego, Drakken and the Monkey Master managed to keep the best friends apart for almost 13 years, manipulating moments when mr. Fate tried to make them meet. But they didn't spend literally those years doing it. When they manipulated a situation, they automatically jumped to another moment, and another, until they're at the first day of last year of high school.

Jake and Rose arrived at the Middletown high school.

'Let's check the students list of each subject. Maybe they study together in one, at least...' Jake said.

'I don't think so, Shego wouldn't let a thing like this go unnoticed. But I have an idea...'

Jake and Rose couldn't just walk in that school, considering that Rose was wearing her mission outfit. So Jake stepped into the place and, discretely, went to mr. Barkin's room, where he could find all the lists in a computer. Rose got in through the air pipes, sat down and found another Ron with Kim in chemistry. They just needed to change the last name and then, Ron Stoppable was studying in the same classroom as Kim twice a week.

'I could have done it, ya know...' Jake said.

'I just wanted to assure you wouldn't mess up with anything...' She said with a playful smile on her face.

'Why does everybody seem to forget I have feelings?!'

He could hear her laughter. 'Oh well, anyway. Our work here is almost done.' Said Rose. 'Now we have to keep the "evil trial" busy, cause I feel some "big" moment is coming.'

'Big? And how can you feel it?'

'Yeah... When you are in a situation "created" by Tempus Simia, you can feel something weird when some important moment is coming. You will see.' Suddenly, they spotted the Trial.

'Quickly, Rose. They're coming. What will our distraction be?'

'A fight.'

'I'm in.' Jake smiled.

'Hey! You two!' Drakken shouted when he saw Jake and Rose.

At that moment, Jake said 'Dragon up!' and turned into the American Dragon.

'You... ' Shego said, angry. 'I thought you were fronzen!'

'Yeah, we were not, as you can see.' Rose said. 'Jake... Please.'

And he threw fire at them. Drakken ran away and hid behind the nearest tree.

Shego looked at hidden Drakken. 'I still don't know why I just have losers around me...'

Rose laughed. 'Hahaha yeah, I wonder...'

'Get ready cupcake!' She shouted and attacked Rose. Then, the fight started.

Meanwhile, Kim was walking with Josh, Tara, Monique and Bonnie. She and Josh had broken up but they were okay with it, because both knew the 'magic' between them was over. Now Josh was into Tara and Kim was helping him to impress her. Monique was Kim's best friend. And Bonnie... Maybe she offered herself to walk with them just to say she was walking with Josh, because she hated Kim.

While talking, they spotted a boy being hit buy a couple of guys.

'What's happening over there?!' Kim said.

'Oh, I think it's just a loser getting was he deserves.' Bonnie sounded really arrogant. Actually, she was.

'Do you often listen to what you say?'

'But that's just the was it has to be. People who don't know where they belong to should be punished.'

'Oh give me a break!' Kim said and walked to the beating.

'So Stoppable,' said one big guy. 'will you give my money or I'll have to punch your face again?'

'It's not your money, it's mine! An ya won't have it.'

'Hahahaha, so I guess I'll have to give ya some-'

'STOP!' Kim screamed when she jumped between Ron and the bully.

The bully looked at her like she was not a big deal. 'Get out Possible, that's none of your business!'

'I don't care' the guy's eyes went wide open when he heard her words. 'Leave him alone.' She continued.

They heard the noise of something falling near them, but they looked around and didn't find anything.

'I thought you knew what we're capable of.'

'I didn't even knew you knew the word "capable"' After saying it, Kim felt someone approaching behind her. She kicked the boy's... You know what, without even turning around. He fell down in pain.

'And I also thought you knew exactly what I am capable of.' She said raising her eyebrows.

After a while, the guy finally said: 'Fine. The loser is totally yours.' And while they were leaving, one of them kicked Ron and they walked away, laughing.

'Are you okay?!' Kim asked Ron when she was going to help him to stand up.

'I'm ok, I don't need your help.' He said without looking directly at her.

'Oh... You mean that.'

'Yeah! I had all under control!'

'I see it! ' she was really angry. 'Well, a "thank you" would be enough!' Kim started to go, but then Ron shouted.

'Wait!'

'What?!'

'I... I'm sorry I was rude to you. Thanks for helping me...' He said with sad eyes.

'No big... But why were you talking like that?'

'I don't know. I just didn't expect this kind of act from...'

'From...'

'From a cheerleader.'

'And just because I'm cheerleader I can't be kind?'

'No, that's not what I meant. Don't be upset but I had only talked to rude ones.'

'You mean... Bonnie.'

'Pretty much'

'Hahahaha... Yeah.'

When he took the first step, the pain came right away.

'Do you wanna help to walk?' Offered Kim.

'No, I'm fine. I can walk alone.'

'So can I at least walk with you to the nurse room?'

'Okay... ' Ron said, smiling.

They walked half of the way, when he said: 'oh, and by the way, my name is Ron.'

This name sounded familiar to Kim. She thought a little and said: 'Ron... Stoppable?!'

'Yes. How did you know?'

'I think we study together.'

'Chemistry?'

'Yes, I think so. And I'm Kim.'

'Haha yeah, I know.'

'What... What do you mean?'

'Well, you're pretty, smart, kind and a cheerleader. It's difficult to find a person in this school that doesn't know who you are.'

'Oh...' She didn't feel so comfortable with that, but she let it go.

'It was the first time, you know... That I refused to give them my money. That's why they bit me up.' Ron confessed.

'You did the right thing. And you were really brave to do that. Bullies are hard to deal with.'

'I hate those guys! I always feel something weird when I think about them... Just like when I get close to monkeys.'

'You don't like monkeys?'

'I HATE monkeys.'

'Why?!'

'I don't know, they are always... "Monkeying" around. And I had bad monkey experiences back in Camp Wannaweep.'

'I heard about that place! Hahaha once, a friend of mine told me there was a boy who claimed his roommate turned into a mutant frog...'

'A SUPER mutant frog! And he could spit goo balls of that size!' He showed the size with his hands.

Kim smiled at him.

'Guess I've just admitted I was the weird boy...'

Kim laughed. 'I'm sure you did. But it's your lucky day, cause I sort of like weird things.'

They arrived at the nurse room and waited. Then the bell rang, and Kim realized she had to go to cheer practice.

'Hm... I have to go.'

'It's okay, haha I'll survive.'

She stood quiet for a while. 'Your practice...' Reminded Ron.

'Oh! Yeah, I better get going. Bye'

'Bye...'

Rufus got out of Ron's pocket, seeing his hurt friend and a girl walking away from where they were. He was going to check if Ron was okay; but when the girl looked at them from the end of the corridor and continued walking, he could see her face and whispered:

'Kim?'


	9. First Things First

**'But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?' - Colbie Caillat**

The moment Kim stopped the beating, Jake grabbed Shego and threw her to the school's wall, but she managed to become invisible right away, with Tempus Simia's help.

Rose took a little bag out of her pocket and let it fall, making a really dense smoke rise. The only one who could actually see among this smoke was Jake, with his dragon eyes; and he realized what the plan was. They had already made the distraction, Kim and Rom met. So now they were able to scape.

He ran to catch Rose and flew away.

When the smoke settled down, Shego and Drakken, who had come back from the tree after he stopped hearing noises, noticed their enemies were gone.

'If it's how they wanna play... It's how we're gonna play.' Shego said.

Kim arrived at cheer practice and all the girls were already there, talking with Bonnie. When Kim opened the door, they stopped talking and looked at her, but she pretended she hadn't noticed it.

'Wow! You guys came early today!' Kim said. 'You must be really excited to see the new moves.'

They didn't say anything. Bonnie walked towards Kim and pulled her by the arm to a corner.

'What's the sitch, now?'

'You know exactly what it is!' Bonnie said. 'Don't think you're gonna fool us. I saw you walking with that loser. And I hope there's nothing between you, cause if there is, I'll be forced to expel you from the team.'

Kim laughed. 'Haha you really think you scare me?! No, there's nothing between us. And even if there was, I wouldn't change it because you told me to.'

'You are making a huge mistake.'

Behind them, the girls were all making funny faces to tell Kim they didn't care for what Bonnie said.

'What are you looking at?' Bonnie turned around and the team pretended to be chatting.

'In case you haven't noticed,' Kim continued 'I am the captain of this team. And if there's one to be expelled here is you. I'm not doing that. But I might change my mind, so be careful about what you...' She looked at Bonnie's hair. 'Have you dyed your hair black?'

Bonnie looked at her hair. 'Oh, yeah, but not all of it.'

'It looks... great.'

'Thank you.'

'So... be careful about what you do.' Kim walked towards the girls. 'Let's cheer this empty place up!' And they laughed... Except for one, who ran to the bathrooms, covering her face with her hands.

Rose and Jake were hiding behind the classroom's door. It was time for chemistry class, and Mr. Barking was going to chose the pairs for the school project. Their mission was to make sure Kim and Ron would do this project together.

'Rose, what are we doing here?'

'Mr. Barking has a lot of lists.'

'A teacher? Lists? No way...'

'Hahaha that's not what I meant. He has two lists: one for the pairs he choses each month. The other, is for the people he should never put together.'

'So... You think "Team Shego" put Ron and Kim in the Not-list.'

Rose nodded.

Jake walked into the classroom, opened the drawer up and found some of mr. Barking's things.

'Well, let's see...' He said when Rose was behind him. 'A whistle, another whistle, and another... Wow. He does like whistles... But I don't see any papers.'

Rose approached, and started to look inside the drawer. One of her hands were inside it, the other was on Jake's left shoulder, and the other was on his right shoulder... Wait a second... 'Three hands?!'

'What the- Drakken!' Rose said when she turned around and saw Drakken, that now was with his arm around Jake's neck.

'Surrender now, dragon. Or I'll kill... I mean, I'll call Shego and she will kill you!'

'Leave him alone, blue jerk!' Rose said.

'Where's she?' Jake asked, making a huge afford to speak.

'I don't know. Now shut up, dragon!'

'Dragon u- dra- dragon-' Jake tried really hard to say 'Dragon up' but he could barely breathe. 'Oh-oh-m-man...' Jake kicked Drakken's stomach.

Rose attacked the blue guy, hitting his head with a chair. He screamed right away and let Jake go completely, who fell down, breathing as much as he could.

'Argh! My eye!' At this moment, Jake came back to his senses and jumped on the blue man's back, while Rose tied him up. They opened the window up and threw him out of the room.

They stood there for some seconds, in silence.

'You mustn't let him disarm you so easily. He was actually hurting you.'

'Well, I didn't hear it from you when you kicked by butt like...' He starts to count with his fingers. 'Several times!'

They heard Drakken laughing from the outside of the window. Rose raised a chair and threw it on him.

'But I didn't know you were the American Dragon. Besides, I'm the only one with the rights to kick your butt.'

'Hahaha...' Jake stopped laughing and blushed a little when Rose kissed him on the cheek. 'Let's get this whole thing done.' She said.

'Okay...'

'Help me to find the lists. They can be anywhere.'

'Maybe there's a secret place in this table.'

'Please... He's a teacher, not a FBI agent...'

Rose finished her sentence; and then Jake pressed some strange bottoms under the table, making a secret drawer open.

'I feel like in National Treasure.' Rose said.

'Me too...' Jake got up and gave two lists to Rose: one that said 'Not' and another that said 'Pairs'.

'Just to know, how did you know that mr. Barking had those lists?'

'Feminine intuition... Haha just kidding, I stole his diary.'

'You did what?! Wait, did you really read his diary or went into his dreams?'

'Yeah...'

'Yeah what?'

'He's a complicated man.'

'You're not gonna answer, are you?'

'Lost his parents when he was a baby and was raised by his uncle and aunt.'

'Not gonna'

'When he was a kid, he somehow associated teddy bears with death, so now he's afraid of them. And his first name is Steve. But it doesn't matter.' Rose looked at the lists. 'See?' Shego had been faster and put Kim and Ron in the 'Not' list.

The lists were written by pencil, so Rose just had to erase and write again. Now the 'Not' one was the 'Pairs' one and vice-versa. When she finished, she looked at the clock and said: 'We must leave this room now. Steve usually comes here two minutes before the bell rings to meditate.'

'Meditate...'

'Yeah... Poor Steve.'

They left the room and hid in the bathroom next to it.

After some time, Mr. Barking walked into the classroom, sat down and started to make strange noises.

Jake whispered: 'Complicated you said?'

As soon as the bell rang, the students walked in and took their places. Kim saw Ron and smiled to him, making Bonnie even angrier.

'Well students' the teacher started. 'It's time to choose the pairs for the project.'

'What happened to mrs. Hardwood?' Ron asked.

'Her daughter turned purple all of a sudden.'

Kim's eyes grew wide open 'But is she okay?!'

'Yes, we have just called her. The doctor was measuring the kid on a white wall and... Let's say that the wall also turned purple. Children... So full of energy and happiness.'

'Oh, so you have kids?' Ron asked.

'No, that's the reason I never want to have... Well... The time has come to select one courageous girl and boy to-'

'Not the hunger games, not the hunger games...' Brick, the big blonde and stupid football player, said.

'I don't think so, but very close.'

'STOPPABLE!'

'But he said-'

'SILENCE!'

'Excuse me, mr. Barking?'

He took a deep breath. 'Yes, mrs Possible.'

'Are we gonna choose the pairs this month?'

'Who do you think I am, mrs Possible?'

'Never mind...'

'So, the pairs are mixed between boys and girls. Hope... You're working with Daniel. Zita, with Felix.

Possible... With Stoppable.'

At the same instant, Kim and Ron smiled and Bonnie broke a pencil.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, in silence.

'What?! I was only testing this pencil resistance. Oh, look. It's in a bad quality. Well, I'm going to my locker and take another one. Mr. Barking, if you don't mind...'

Mr. Barking took a deep breath. 'Go, before I change my mind.'


	10. The Prom is Coming

**'I Just Wanna Know You Better, Know You Better, Know You Better Now' - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

When the class finished, Bonnie was still outside. The students left the classroom and went to cafeteria, where they all sit in the same places: jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, the video game groups, the music group, and others. Ron used to sit with Felix and, of course, Rufus.

In the past minutes, Ron noticed something really weird about his little friend. Rufus was a kind of nervous, looking desperately for something.

'But when was it?!' Felix asked perplexed when Ron told him about what had happened.

'While you were at the basketball class.'

'Man... I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you...'

'That's fine. You didn't know. And Kim helped me.'

'Kim? Possible?'

'Yeah... She's actually really nice.'

'Haha I know. Our parents know each other... Wait, why are you so surprised?'

'Surprised? What?'

'You really thought that every cheerleader was rude like Bonnie?'

'No! I just... Ok, I thought.'

Rufus suddenly started to jump and point at something behind Felix. ''Uh, hey, hey'

'What's up, buddy?' Ron asked. Immediately he spotted Kim and Monique standing in front of them with their lunches.

'Hum... Can we sit with you guys?'

Felix and Ron looked at each other. They were not expecting that... Ron finally said: 'Sure! But why aren't you with the cheer team?'

'Oh, I'm just tired of the same talks about make-up and boys and the same orders like "don't eat things that taste like chocolate".'

They sat down and Kim noticed Rufus looking at her.

'Hum... Guys? What is that?'

'What?'

'That freaky thing.' Monique said.

'Oh, hahaha it's a naked mole rat. His name is Rufus.' Ron said.

'What an unusual pet... Haha'

'Well, when I was little, my parents said I could have a pet, but no fur. It was difficult to find a naked pet. You'd be surprised by how many mammals have fur!... By the way, look at that, we were rehearsing yesterday.'

Rufus looked at him, in doubt.

'Jump and catch, buddy.'

Rufus made a face to him. 'Not a dog!' he said.

'Fine... let's just call it "Flying naked mole rat", ok?'

'Oh, oh!' He nodded and started to jump on the table, nonstop. While he was jumping, Ron picked up a piece of his food and threw it to Rufus, who caught it with his mouth without even looking. 'Boo yah!' Ron shouted, while Monique and Felix clapped. When he looked at Kim, she was staring at his friend like she was trying to understand something.

'... Kim?' Felix called her.

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?'

'What? Oh, yeah, it's just that... I remember Rufus from somewhere... But I don't from where exactly. (...)

Well, changing the subject, about the project...'

'Oh yeah.'

'How do you wanna do it? I think it can be at my house.'

'But we won't spend just one day doing it. I think we can do it one day at your place and another at mine.'

Kim smiled and nodded.

Ron rang Kim's doorbell and waited. It was 2pm on a Saturday; and it seemed it was going to rain afterwards.

Kim's mother, Ann Possible, opened the door.

'Oh! Hello, you must be Ronald. I'm Ann, nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too, mrs Possible.'

'Come in. Kimmy is upstairs.'

'Thanks.'

Ron got in and the first thing he noticed was a place on the wall, where he could see an empty photo frame. He looked at it for a while and then asked Mrs Possible why there wasn't any photograph in there.

'Well,' she said 'we couldn't find any photograph which was good enough to be there.' But he still felt that this frame, right next to the staircase, used to hold a really special picture.

Kim's brothers were playing video game, so they practically didn't notice Ron walking in. When he saw they were playing his favorite video game, he ran to the twins.

'Is that Avalanche 3.000?!'

'AAH!' The boys screamed. 'You scared us! You... You... Who are you?' Tim asked.

'Oh, I'm Ron.'

'You're not Kim's boyfriend, right?'

'No, I... Wait, was that a real question or were you just-'

'Do you wanna play with us?' Jim said.

'Now that's a real question!'

Jake was trying to climb the tree Rose had chosen to observe better the area. But without his dragon body he only had weak arms. He grabbed a branch as thin as he was and it broke, making gravity carry him to the ground.

'Awn man...' He said when he started to feel the pain. 'Why can't I just turn myself into a dragon and fly up there?'

'What if they have what the hunts-clan had?'

'Mean hearts? Bad taste? No life?'

Rose made a face to him. 'A Dragon Detector, jerk. And I don't have a mean heart, or bad taste! Well, I know I like you, but...'

'So funny I forgot to laugh. Now can you come down here and give me a hand?'

She went down two branches and helped Jake to climb the tree. When they sit on it, Jake saw Kim inside a room, which was with its window open.

'Ron is going there, right?' He asked.

'Yep. And I don't want team Shego to ruin this moment, so I'm here to guarantee it won't happen.'

'Monique, are you serious?' Kim was talking on the phone.

'Yeah, girl. Why not?

'I... I don't know how to ask him. I mean... We met last week!'

'And what's the problem with that?... Ah! You like him!'

'So not!'

'Girl, you do like him!'

'Monique, I don't like him... That way.'

'C'mon! You can't be serious. Okay, whatever, you're gonna invite him or not?'

'I'm afraid. Not because I might like him. But it's difficult to ask someone to go to the prom with you. It's not the senior prom but... Ah... I don't know, it's just... I have no idea if I can handle this sitch.'

'Who are you?'

'Kim?...'

'Girl, who are you? Your complete name!'

'Kimberly Ann Possible.'

'What can you tell me about the last name?!'

'It came from my father.'

'POSSIBLE! Nothing is impossible for a possible!'

'Okay, now you're talking like my father.'

'Whatever, YOU are a POSSIBLE. Go for it, girl! I know you can.'

'Thanks for the support! I can always count on you...'

'Ordinary girls would say we're BFFs... I hate that. We're sisters. Well, you really need a sister, right?'

'Haha with the tweebs home yep, I need!'

'So I'm your sister!'

'Please and thank you.'

'Kim?' She heard her mother calling from downstairs. 'Are you upstairs?'

'That's my call. I have to go. Sorry.'

'No problem. You can do it. Bye bye.'

'Bye.'

Her mother knocked on the door. 'Kim?'

'Yes, mom.'

'Ronald is here.'

'Oh, I'm going down there, just a sec.'

Kim put her books on her shelf. She remembered the last time her cousin was there and found a 'gift' inside the toilet. So she flushed it. 'Better make sure, this time.'

She opened up the door and went down the stairs. When she got to the living room she spotted Ron playing video games with Jim and Tim.

They were shouting and seemed really nervous. Then Ron apparently won and started to dance, walking backwards, singing 'I'm the man, boo yah, I'm the man, boo yah, I'm the-' He stopped when bumped into Kim, who was standing in the middle of the room.

'Man?' She said, sowing a little grin.

'Yeah, I was gonna say that.'

Rufus got out of Ron's pocket, a little dizzy because of his friend's dance moves.

'Oops, sorry, buddy.' He turned to Kim. 'Oh, I brought what you wanted me to search.' And when to the sofa, coming back with many pieces of paper.

'Great!' She said. 'Now c'mon, let's go upstairs.'

He took Rufus in his hand and followed Kim.

They got into her bedroom and she went to her desk, opened up the drawer and picked up some notes she had taken. When she was going to show them to Ron, she hit her head against the shelf above her. A book fell to the ground.

'Are you okay?' He asked when approaching to her.

'Ouch, yeah, no big. I hate that shelf, I just keep doing it no matter how familiar I get with my own bedroom!'

Ron laughed. Then, he notice the book, which fell down opened, showing an image of a monkey statue.

'Hey, a monkey.' He said, picking up the book. 'Tempus Simia... Think I've heard of it. Hate monkeys...'

'It's a magical monkey statue that can make you travel in time. There are a lot of interesting stories in that book. I read it sometimes, also to help in the Latin classes.'

Ron started to go through the pages and found some myths. 'Hey, that's one I think I remember. When someone has mystical monkey powers - which is really weird -, really loves someone and this someone dies, the person can give part of their power to him/her, keeping both of them alive. The power will grow inside the two of them, like when you donate blood and your heart makes more. But this can only happen once in their life... I personally think it doesn't happen at all...'

'Yeah, I love that! It's so mystical and unreal. There's also the one that says about the river and the bridge. Somewhere in a secret jungle. A really strong and big snake stands in front of the bridge, and kills anyone who tries to cross it. But here it says that she's afraid of monkeys. So people with the monkey power, who already have the right energy, must cover their bodies with mud and then leaves, so that the snake doesn't notice if the form is of a human or a monkey. She just feels the energy and backs off.'

'Those stories are crazy. But I kind of like them...'

'Haha me too... ... Can... Can I ask you something?'

'Sure'

'If you say you have been Middletown high school student for so long, why haven't I seen you at the proms?'

'Oh, that's easy: I didn't go to any of them.'

'You're kidding.'

'I'm not'

'But... Why?'

'Well, first reason is that anyone asked me to go and I hadn't the courage to ask anyone to go. But after the 5th grade little prom I kind of lost the "appetite" for it'.

'May I ask what happened?'

'It's a sad little long story.'

She sat on her bed. 'I have time' she said.

'Well... I had a crush on a girl. And the "second prom" was coming. The first I just helped with the decoration to earn extra credit. Don't ask me why I wanted the extra credit... But for this one I kept preparing myself saying "You can invite her, c'mon! You're a stoppable, so you're gonna stop anyone who might not let you do it." So, finally, I asked her to go with me. And it turned out she liked me back! I was so happy.'

A little smile started to appear on Kim's face. Ron continued. 'But three days before the prom, she was at cheerleader practice and broke a leg.'

'What a pity! She couldn't go?'

'No, in fact, she could. I wanted to show I was a gentleman - not necessarily I was one, but... - and offered to walk her to the school that afternoon. As kids, our parties were at the afternoon, remember that?' Kim nodded. 'So, I was with a tuxedo - rented tuxedo - and she was with a beautiful dress, in a wheelchair. I started to push her and we were talking, everything was great. Until we got to a really long slope. To make a long story short, my arms were weak and she went down that slope like a racing car.'

'No way!' Kim was shocked. 'But she survived, right?'

'No...' They kept in silence and Kim was even more shocked, when Ron started to laugh. 'Hahaha I'm kidding.'

Kim punched him lightly on the arm.

'She broke the other leg. And couldn't go to the prom. She never talked to me again. But I thank her for doing that.'

'Haha I can imagine how-' she stopped talking and remembered something. 'Wait... I remember. A girl who was cheerleader, broke one leg, didn't go to the prom because she broke the other leg... I can't believe it.' She looked at him with her eyes wide open. 'You had a crush on Bonnie!'

'Congrats, Mrs. Holmes.'

'She used to like you back. Until she turned into the witch she is today.'

'That's why I thank her for not talking to me again. I wouldn't take it!'

'I can say you wouldn't. I don't know how I can handle it... ... I was wondering... What do you think of going to the next prom with me? I mean, as friends.'

'You mean that?'

'Yeah! What do you say?'

He kept his silence for a while.

'I promise I won't brake my leg.' She said.

'Okay. I say we're going to this prom. A boo yah!'

'Hahahaha, a boo yah!'

'Kimmy?' Her father was calling her.

'Yes, dad?'

'Your teacher is here.'

Kim and Ron looked at each other and said at the same time: 'teacher?!'

They went down the stairs, not noticing that Rufus was no longer with them.


	11. A Tree, a Book, a Slope and a Shotgonguy

**'I knew you were trouble when you walked in' - Taylor Swift**

Jake and Rose were on the tree observing when they spotted Rufus trying to call their attention. Jake got closer to the window and took the naked mole rat in his hands.

'Jake! Ninja girl!' Rufus said, jumping.

'Rose.' She said. 'Haha my name is Rose.'

'Hmm... Ok!'

'Wait! You... You recognized us!'

'Yes! Yes! ... But Ron - not - know - Kim!'

'Yeah... There was a problem with Tempus Simia, Drakken and Shego. But why do you still remember these things and the rest of people don't?' Jake asked.

'Hmm... ' and suddenly, he had an idea. Kim and Ron were leaving the room, so he went back there and came back with a book. Or trying to carry a book, because Jake helped him.

They opened it up.

'It's about some monkey legends and myths.' Rose said; and started to look for Tempus Simia. 'Hey, I found it. Blah blah blah, travel in time, blah blah blah...'

'Here!' Jake noticed at the bottom of the same page. '"The one(s) who had controlled the monkey before the time trip began, is (are) the one (s) who will know things as they were after a possible change in the past." That's it! Shego used Rufus to turn the monkey to solid, so that she could hold it. But as he was also touching it, he can remember everything as before.'

'That's... A kind of complicated.' Rose said.

'And you expected something easier from a book like this?'

'Well... '

They heard some people talking close to Kim's house front door.

'Wait...' Rose whispered. 'I know that voice.'

Kim and Ron went down the stairs and noticed Mr. Barking talking to Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

'Mr. Barking?' Ron said, apparently shocked.

'Stoppable! I'm here looking for you.'

The air around him smelled trouble. And Kim noticed that. 'But how do you know he was here?'

'Teacher intuition.' He said.

Kim crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Well,' he continued 'You were up there? Inside her bedroom, I suppose.'

'Why is that important?'

'I'm just wondering... You know, mr and mrs Stoppable-'

'Possible'

'Whatever'

Ron whispered to Kim. 'He just said "Whatever?"'

'I think so.' She whispered back.

Steve continued. 'I wouldn't trust them so much. You know, they're teenagers and make wrong decisions. What do you think they were doing in her bedroom?'

'What?!' Kim said, angry. 'Sorry, I don't want to be rude or anything but... Mr Barking I think it's time for you to go.'

'Yes, I agree with Kimmy.' Said her mother, uncomfortable. 'It's was a pleasure to meet you.'

He looked at them and stared for a moment at Kim, as trying to threaten her. Mission failed. Then he said: 'Of course. It was my pleasure.'

Mr Possible opened the door up and the teacher was going when he stopped, turned around, and said:

'By the way, Stoppable. Your grades in English are not very good. I will sadly have to tell you are forbidden to go to the prom.'

'But I've just invited him to go with me.' Kim said.

He thought a little. 'Too bad' he said, finally. And left the place.

'I can't believe it.' Ron said.

'Ron...'

'Don't worry, we'll find a solution. Now, we have to finish the chemistry project.' 'Do you want to eat something before?' Kim's mother suggested.

'Do you?' Kim asked Ron.

'Well...'

'Besides, Ron can stay for the night. There's an extra bed in the boy's room.' Mr Possible said.

'You mean it? Won't it be a problem?'

'Of course, not, Ron.'

'I'm going to order food at Bueno Nacho.'

Ron's eyes grew wide open and shined. 'I love your parents!' He shouted to Kim, really happy. 'Wait... Where's Rufus?'

'We can call him Agent N.' Jake said.

Rose squinted at him. 'Agent N? It's a little weird.'

'Do you prefer Agent R?! It sounds like a pirate. R...'

'I know something better.'

'What?'

'Rufus!'

He looked at Rufus. 'Sorry buddy, she doesn't want you to have a cool mission name.'

'And do we have?!'

'Yeah...'

Rose crossed her arms. 'So tell me.'

'American Dragon and Huntress.'

'How discrete.'

'I was also thinking of Jake's Lady and The Super Hot Dragon Guy.'

'But why do we have to use those code names if we will stay together?'

Jake stopped for some seconds. 'You ruined my childhood.'

'Don't be so dramatic.'

She turned to Rufus. 'Rufus...' She saw Jake's fake sad face and rolled her eyes. '... Agent... N...'

'Thanks'

'I need you to do me a favor. Try to make Kim and Ron become really close friends. Or even something more, but just friends is already a beginning. They will do it by their own but I need you to help them. Can you?'

'Yep, yep!' Rufus said.

'So go ahead to Kim's bedroom, before Ron starts looking for you.'

'Do you think we can keep the book?' Jake asked.

'Well... I think she won't notice for a while. We can read it and learn more about those powers.'

Rufus went back to the house.

'You know, Rose, I think we could use, as a Super Hot Dragon Guy abbreviation, Shotgonguy...'

'Quiet. Please.'


	12. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**"Cause I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground and it's like it no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world, tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true." - Taylor Swift**

For about two weeks, Kim and Ron became closer and closer friends. Since then, there was not a day that Kim spent her free time with the cheerleaders; and Josh had finally asked Tara to go to the prom with him.

Rose got out of the restroom with a brand new outfit, something that didn't sound like 'Hey I'm a huntress'.

And Jake was outside waiting for her, because he didn't need to change his red jacket.

All this time passed by and they didn't have to eat, just to sleep, because they were protected by the monkey power.

'You look great!' Jake said.

'Thanks.'

'But... Why are you changing clothes?'

'Well, first because even if we don't sweat, stink or go to the bathroom, I feel disgusted with myself if I don't change my clothes after more than two weeks. Something personal. And second, we're going to pretend we're students at their school.'

'You're kidding, right?'

'No... What's the problem with it?'

'No, nothing... Ah, I know. We're 18 years old!'

'But we can look like 2 years younger.'

'No, we can't.'

'Of course we can! You just have to shave and... Yeah, just shave.'

'What do you mean?! That I'm already short so I look like a 16 year old?

'Oh Jake... There are lots of them taller than you.'

'Thanks a lot.'

'Although you are taller than when…' She closed her mouth.

'… than the last time you saw me?'

'Yeah. But that doesn't matter now. Being at school will make things easier. So that we can protect them.'

They were all having lunch at the cafeteria. And again, Monique and Kim were with Felix, Rufus and Ron.

'Hey!' They heard a Chinese guy say, who was next to a blonde and tall girl.

'Can we sit with you? We're new here, so...' Rose said.

'Of course' Kim answered, with a kind smile on her face.

They sat down.

'So, you guys are from...'

'Wisconsin/Canada' Jake and Rose said together, but totally different things.

'Huh... I mean, I'm from Canada and he's from...' She looked at him as trying to get why he had chosen that place. 'Wisconsin.'

'Don't get me wrong, but I don't think you look like someone from there.' Ron said to Jake.

'Believe me, neither do I...' Rose said.

'I been living there for about 10 years. But I was born in... Washington.' Jake said.

'Oh... Interesting.' Kim said.

Then Rose looked down to her plate and realized something. 'Great…' She said, frustrated. 'I forgot to get my dessert.'

'You didn't.' Jake showed her he had gotten an extra one for her.

'What? But...'

'Well, I know you like it so much that when I saw that you didn't get any, I picked one for you.'

'That's so sweet. Thanks...' And she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Not only because of what he did at that moment. But because that was something he had done before, back when they were at high school.

'You two are like...' Monique started. 'If you excuse my question... A couple?'

Jake and Rose said at the same time opposites sentences: 'Yes/No. I mean no/yes.'

'We are.' Rose said. 'It's because we started dating two days ago and it's a kind of confusing. I guess. Everything went so fast.'

'Really?' Jake asked not believing in what he had just heard. 'Oh, yeah. So fast.'

Suddenly mr Barking raced into the cafeteria and went to their table, with a paper in his hands.

'Okay, now tell me, Stoppable. What's your game?'

'At first, I thought it was baseball, but once I almost killed someone and...'

'Not this kind of games! Your project! What have you done?! You let Mrs. Possible do the whole thing, didn't you?!'

'No! Why would I? Wait... Don't answer that.'

'Mr Barking,' Kim said 'may I say that I studied and did the project with Ron for one week and there's no way he would do it.'

'But... Why do you think I didn't help?' Ron asked.

'Answer for yourself.' Steve said, showing him the grade on the paper. 'That was the highest grade of the class.'

He left the paper on the table and walked away.

'A boo yah!' Ron shouted, really happy.

Everyone, including the new couple, shouted. 'A boo yah!'

When Ron arrived home, their parents were talking on the sofa when the phone rang. Mrs Stoppable answered it. She nodded a couple of times and started to pull her hair back softly, as she used to do when she was nervous or anxious. Finally she said: 'Ok. I'll do my best. Thank you. Good afternoon.'

'Who were you talking to?' Asked Mr Stoppable.

'My boss. He said there's a temporary job for me in Canada. He wants me to travel one weekend long. It's a "one weekend" job... And he said you could go too, since you can work anywhere. But I'm worried about you, Ron...' She was now looking at her son. 'There's something we want you to do, but first we need to show you something.'

Then they went to the room which used to be empty and Ron spotted a crib and heard a cry. His mother went there and came back with a little Japanese baby girl.

'Ronald... This is your new sister, Hana Stoppable.'

Ron didn't know what to feel, what to say, or what to do. He stood there, staring at Hana, then staring at his parents. 'Why didn't you tell me?!' He finally said. 'Before?'

'This was our way of telling you.' His father said. 'And we want you to take care of Hana for the weekend. Since you can't go to the prom, you won't mind it, right?'

'Oh, yeah… I really don't mind.'

'WHY?!' Ron was talking to Kim when they were walking home from school. 'I mean, I know this is important for them and... And...'

'For you?'

'Why would it be important to me?'

'Well... To take care of a baby. That's not easy. Well, depending on the baby.'

'What if she is a super ninja baby?!'

'And what if the world is nothing but a computer program?

'I've already thought of that.'

'Ron, I think your parents miss taking care of a baby.'

'But this is all really confusing. I mean… Where did she come from? There's nothing but a website on the contract. And an address, but it leads you to a pet store.'

'That's weird...'

'Yeah... But not weirder than Mr Barking saying "Whatever".'

Kim laughed. 'I still don't get it'


	13. The Great Blue is a Genius

**'Let's get down to business' - Mulan**

The day of the prom came. The night went by and he played some games with little Hana. After all, she wasn't bad as he thought she was.

Shego was out of ideas. There's was nothing more she could do. That ninja girl and the dragon boy ruined everything! But she wouldn't let them win, no, we're talking about Shego!

'Dr. D... Dr. D... DRAKKEN!'

Silence. They were at an old abandoned house, in which they discussed the plans. Or, at least, she was there, because there was no signal of Drakken.

She stood up and walked out of the house.

'Drakken, where the hell are you?' Shego talked to herself. She didn't want to miss him that way, and hated to admit but she was actually worried about what would have happened. And angry by the fact that he had left her alone there.

'What's the problem, now?' Monkey master appeared.

'Drakken disappeared. Like, turned into air. I don't know where-'

Suddenly, a space ship flew above them, tearing Shego down, and landing a few meters far from them.

Our villain stood up, took out the leaves stuck in her hair and watched while the main door opened and Drakken came out of the space ship.

'Dr. Dr?!'

'Shego!'

'What... What is that... That freaky thing?'

'Remember the time when there was that alien called Warmonga that thought I was the Great Blue and later someone called her, saying I was faking, and she totally almost killed me?'

'That actually never happened. Remember?'

'Exactly!'

'And...'

'She still thinks I am the Great Blue.' Drakken whispered. 'I think we can win something from that.

Shego stared at him like he was also an alien. 'What did that monkey do to you?'

'You didn't like it?'

'I've never thought I'd say this. But doc... YOU ARE A GENIUS!'

'I AM?!'

'Don't freak out.'

'I AM! I AM A GENIUS! HAVE YOU HEARD MOTHER?'

'Please, stop being weird.'

'I AM GOING TO RULE THE WORLD-'

'OKAY, NOW YOU STOP WITH THAT STUPID THING, WE HAVE TWO LIVES TO RUIN HERE!'

Drakken stopped talking and stared at her.

'YOU GOT IT?!'

'Yes...' He said. 'Lucky you Warmonga is still inside there. She would have attacked you.'

'Oh... As if I was afraid of Dogmonga'

'Warmonga'

'Do I look like someone who cares about it?'

'Do you want me to answer that question?'

'... Fine'

'Is anyone hurting the great blue?!' Warmonga shouted from the space ship.

'No, no...' Drakken said back. He turned to Shego and whispered. 'Told you'

'Whatever. Now let's get down to business.' She said, walking through the doors, with Dr D behind her.


	14. Can I Have This Dance?

**'Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through, but I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.' - Taylor Swift**

Ron was there, sitting on the sofa, playing with his little sister, when he heard someone knocking on the door. He stood up, caught Hana up in his arms, and walked to the door; but first, he asked Rufus to go out there and see if it was safe to open it. After a while he came back, saying it was alright. And when he opened the door...

'SURPRISE!'

In front of him he saw Kim, Felix, Monique, Jake and Rose, all dressed up in their prom outfits. Felix and jake were wearing both a simple tuxedo, black and white. Monique was with a nude dress, which fitted perfectly with her dark skin. Of course Ron didn't notice that last part. Rose was wearing a green dress she borrowed from Monique. And Kim. Kim's dress was white with some details in silver.

'W-What's going on here?!' Ron asked, definitely not believing it.

'Well, as you couldn't go to the prom, we brought it to you.' Kim answered. 'Rose had the idea, but first we didn't know if we would be able to do it, because of your parents and Hana. So we called them and they said it was ok, only if it was something Hana could participate too.'

Ron still couldn't believe it. 'You guys threw your Summer Prom away... Because of me?'

'We didn't throw it away. We just changed the place.' Felix said.

They danced for about an hour, of course, songs that could be listened by Hana, and not too loudly. They danced all together, like they were one giant couple; sometimes Ron's little sister joined them, being carried; and sometimes dancing on her own way on the sofa.

Than, the pop songs finished, and a slow rhythm began. Felix started to dance with Monique. Hana was almost sleeping.

Jake went to the girl he had loved since his 14 years old. It didn't seem to be so long.

'Excuse me, milady.' He said, imitating a lord or something like that.

She laughed a little and said: 'yes?'

'Can I have this dance?' He asked, showing her his opened hand, ready to take hers.

Rose looked at his eyes for a while; and then landed her hand on his, saying: 'of course' and made a bow. She felt her heart beating faster, like an old feeling had waken up inside her; which she tried to deny, to show herself she was strong.

They started to dance and it was as if they were alone on Earth. Rose would have rested her head on his shoulder, but if she did so, her back would ache. Jake had grown up a little, but he was still short, in comparison to many other men at his age. She was thinking about it when she saw Jake trying to hide a single tear that went down his face, coming from his right eye.

'J-Jake...?' She whispered.

'What?'

'Are you... Crying?'

'Heck, no... I-I don't cry.'

She placed her hand on his face. 'What's the problem?'

'There's no problem.'

'Jake...'

He looked up at her.

'I just don't wanna feel how it is to lose you again.'

Rose made a delicate but quick move, making her lips touch his, softly, and then a little stronger. It was a long kiss, the first one since Rose came back. When they finished, their noses kept together. She whispered:

'You won't.'

And they stayed like it, with their eyes closed, for a moment.

'But if anyone asks' Jake began 'You have never seen me cry.'

'Hahaha... You never change, don't you?'

'No.'

'Good... I love you just the way you are.'

Jake didn't wait for her to breathe and kissed her with all his strength. Rose wrapped her arms around him.

Meanwhile, Ron was upstairs, putting his sister to sleep. They arrived at her bedroom and she was still fast asleep. He took a deep breath and, looking at her, said: 'I feel we still have a long and weird story together. You better get used to this fact.'

'Knock knock'

'Who's there? Wait a sec, you're sleeping!'

'Ron.'

He turned around and saw Kim standing next to the door.

'Oh... That makes more sense.'

'Haha I agree.'

He put Hana on her bed and closed the door.

'She's so cute...' Kim said while they were going downstairs.

'Well, I try to do my best.' He said when they got to the living room.

'Let's...?'

'What?'

'I think someone here promised to take me to the prom. And that includes dancing.'

'Oh... That means-'

Kim grabbed his hand. 'Just c'mon.'

And they started to dance. At that moment, Rose and Jake stopped kissing and observed them discretely.

'I'm not good at... Ya know... Dancing and stuff' Ron said.

'Don't worry. Here, let me help you.' She raised his left arm and put his right hand on her back. 'Now, we just go like this: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...' And they danced. Then, Kim rested her head on his shoulder and continued dancing. Jake stole another Kiss from Rose.

Felix and Monique stopped and looked at that scene.

'You know...' Felix said. 'Don't take it personal but I'm not gonna kiss you.'

Monique laughed and smiled. 'Don't worry. I'm not gonna kiss you either.'

'Friends?'

'Never more than that'

That was the moment when they all heard people screaming and a strong noise, just like an explosion.


	15. Sweet Dream Or Beautiful Nightmare ?

**'I'm never gonna go down any other way. Gasoline bumpin' through my veins, dancing on the top of the flames' - We The Kings**

'What is that?!' Kim said, stunned.

Then, all the electronic devices inside Ron's house turned on by themselves, broke down and caught fire. In seconds the house was in flames.

Rose ran, opened the door, and shouted: 'Everyone get out of here, now!'

They ran away from the house, but the moment Ron passed through the door, he realized: Hana was still inside her bedroom. There wasn't even time to ask what he was doing, he simply turned around and ran towards the burning house.

'Ron! What are you doing?!' Felix called.

Kim took a while why her friend went back into the flames. 'Hana! She is still inside!' She shouted and immediately went to where Ron was.

The fire was bigger than she thought and the smoke was making it difficult for her to breathe. So she tried to inhale the least she could. She was trying to walk when a piece of the stealing fell down and almost hit her, but Kim was faster and did a kind of a ninja move, remaining safe. She didn't even know how she had done that. When she got to the living room, the stairs were all falling down; there was no way she could go to the second floor.

Suddenly, she was raised by a red creature, which flew to the second level; and at the same time they got there, they saw Ron carrying Hana out of her bedroom, with Rufus on his shoulder.

'Ron!' Kim said. 'C'mon! Give me her'

Ron was almost passing out. Jake waited for Kim, as she put Ron on the dragon's back and jumped there with Hana and Rufus; but when he realized, there was a big piece of burning wood blocking the front door. He spotted a glass window above it.

'Hold on to me!' Jake shouted; Kim held on Hana, Jake and Ron, who was kind of weak at the moment, the best she could, while Rufus was holding on Jake's tail with his mouth. The American Dragon flew, passing through the glass, which broke in pieces, and landing not very smoothly.

Ron was still holding on Jake, with his eyes closed. 'Huh...' Jake said. 'I... I think you can let it go now.'

Ron opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. 'Wow, sorry man.' He said as he let it go.

Kim was with a cut on her forehead, and Ron's left arm was a little burnt, but this was something they could handle. They just watched as the entire house burn down, like it was made of paper; and tried to come back to their senses.

'Jake...' Kim said as she saw the red dragon became the Chinese boy. 'WHAT exactly are you?!'

'I'm a dragon. It's hereditary.'

'Oh, yeah, sure, it's just normal...'

'Why did you tell 'em?' Rose asked. 'Won't you have problems with that?'

'Well, considering we do what we have to do, if you know what I mean, and then what should happen happens, I think it won't be such a problem. Besides, I let Trixie and Spud know and we don't have problems with that until today. Or... Yeah, today. I guess.' He felt, then, something on the back of his pants. When he turned around, he spotted Rufus biting it.

'I would ask about it.' Ron said. 'But that's too much to think about... By the way, what was that noise and the screams we heard earlier?'

'What if...' Kim said to herself and ran immediately, following the sidewalk, until she found her house on fire and her parents, Jim and Tim on the outside.

Her mother saw her. 'Kimmy!'

'Mom!'

They hugged each other.

'What is happening?'

'We know.' Jim said. 'It's a space ship that flew right above us. We saw it, we swear. It emits some kind of sign, putting any electric device plugged on fire. That's why cell phones didn't explode - but they don't work either.'

'Really impressive, tweebs.' Kim smiled to them. 'I know someone who can probably help us.'

'Kim!' Jake called, who was running towards their direction. 'I think my friend can help too. I'm gonna get him.'

'Ok, is Rose going with you or...'  
'I'm staying.' Rose said. 'I... I'm afraid of highs.' She lied, knowing she had to stay, so that she could have the situation under control. And Jake also knew that. 'And we're gonna talk to...'  
'To my neighbor. He into computer stuff and he's really intelligent, although he's only 11.'  
'Dragon up!' He turned into the dragon.  
Ron looked at him with a serious expression: 'It will take a while for me to get used to it.' He said.  
'Jake, wait.' Rose said as she took something out of her pocket. It was a bracelet with some pink and blue crystals. 'Lao Shi realized I was still with mine on the other side of the portal. He managed to find me in my dreams and told me how to get out of there. So you'll find your with him.'  
'I love my grandpa.'  
Rose smiled. 'When you arrive, could you see if my parents are okay?'  
Jake nodded.  
'Hm... I'm sorry Jake,' Felix said, 'but that's just not your color.'  
Jake made a face to him and flew on his way to New York City.

It was still dark when he arrived. He landed and turned into human again.  
The store was closed and he knew he grandpa and Fu Dog were sleeping. But it was urgent and he rang the doorbell anyway.  
'WHATWHOEHAGAMATUSHAGATOMATI...' He heard Lao Shi shout while he approached to the door, probably angry by the fact that there was someone waking him up at 4 am. 'I'M SORRY BUT-' then he opened the door and saw Jake, staring at him.  
'H-Hey gramps... Do... Do remember? I mean, do you know who I am?'  
He took a step forwards and hugged his grandson. 'Of course I do, young dragon.' Then he let it go. 'Did you really think we would let you and Rose out of the time powers alone?'  
'But what about my parents? Haley? Rose's family? Trixie, Spud?'  
'They all remember who you are. Well, it was easy to your family and friends, who are familiar with magic and other things, to smell the powder. But we had to make Rose's parents smell it while they were sleeping. But... Why did come back? Is everything ok?'  
'Not so much. Shego and Drakken are trying to split Kim and Ron up. Do you know who they are?'  
'Yes, proceed.'  
'They asked an alien to help 'em, something like that. And we need Spud to infiltrate into their spaceship system and stop the signal it emits, enabling cell phones and computers to work.'  
'Simple as that.'  
'Simpler than you think'. Jake laughed. 'Spud?'  
'He's sleeping by now. But let's wake him up.'  
While they were on the way to his friend's place, Jake stopped by the window of Rose's new house. Her parents were fast asleep and okay.  
They arrived and went in by the window, spotting Spud on his bed.  
'Hey... Hey man. Wake up.' Jake poked his friend.  
'What? Oh... Man.' He woke up, a little dizzy. 'It's still dark. Oh, hi Jake.' He took a while to realize. 'Wait... Jake!'  
'Yeah!'  
'Hahaha good to see you, buddy!' They hugged. 'What brings you back here?'  
'I need you to do something.'  
'Computer stuff?'  
'Computer stuff.'  
'Spudastic is ready.'

Fortunately, that house was not in fire. Kim knocked on the door, with Ron, Rose, Monique and Felix behind her.  
A tall, black and beautiful woman opened it.'  
'Kim! How are you? Relatively speaking.' She said with a sad smile on her face.  
'Relatively, yes. And you, mrs Load?'  
'Well, sort of. Wade is having a hard time dealing with his computers break down.'  
'I can imagine. But we have an important thing to ask him. Can we?'  
'Sure. This way. But be patient with him. He's... Not reacting well.'  
They went up the staircase and opened Wade's room door.  
'Excuse me... Wade?' Kim said.  
Wade seemed like a vegetable, sitting there on the ground and staring at some pieces of metal. On their left, they could see all Wade's computers, whose screens were pitch black.  
'They broke it down, Kim.' He answered, without even looking at her. 'They... They destroyed it. Everything.'  
'How do you know what happened?'  
'I was doing a research for some people in Antarctica. Suddenly, my system identified a strange signal. And then...'  
Kim walked towards him and sat down. 'It's not over. In fact, we are gonna fix it.'  
'How?'  
They were quiet for a moment when they heard another explosion.  
'We have to be quick and-' they heard a song. 'What the hell...'  
Felix turned to Ron. 'Uh... Ron, isn't it your phone?!'  
'Haha, don't be ridiculous, man, my phone isn't working at all, as you can see.' He took his phone out of his pocket and it was showing a phone number. 'Oh man, it's ringing!' He stared at it for a while.  
'Then answer it!' Monique shouted.  
'You don't need to scream, I'm right here.'  
'Answer it!' Everyone shouted.  
Ron pressed a button and put on his ear. 'Hey, who's speaking? Jake?!' Everyone's eyes went wide open. 'Wait how did you... Uhu. Uhu. Wow, cool. Uhu. Uhu. Just a sec.' He turned to Rose. 'For you.'  
'Hey. Yes. Oh... Ok. But should it be Kim? Ok. Ok. Take care. Bye.' She gave the cell phone to Ron. 'He said he can't mess up with the spaceship system from there, so we need to do some things for them to help us.' She showed her bracelet. 'Kim, I want you to wear this and sleep.'  
'I'm sorry, but this ain't time to-'  
'When you reach the dreaming state, you will be in a hallway, full of different doors. Each door corresponds to a person's dreams. When you go there, try to find Jake's door. He will be waiting for you there.'  
'Wait, but what am I supposed to do there?'  
'Find him. He'll give you some instructions and you'll have to memorize them. Then you wake up and tell us what to do.'  
'It's just like playing hide-and-seek.' Ron said. 'But without the hide, or the seek. Well, at least there's an "end" for this sitch. HAHA got it?! You see what I did here, there's "and" and "end" and-'  
'I got it.' Kim said, laughing a little.  
Rose smiled. 'See there's the bright side: this joke was so terrible that now you're gonna sleep with a smile on your face... But be careful. Try not to go into your own door, cause the more doors you open in one room the closer you get to one's subconscious. And there are a lot of scary things there. So... Just don't do it, ok?'  
Kim nodded and lay down.

Kim 'woke up' in the middle of a grey hallway, with lots of doors. Each door had a person's name.  
While she was searching for Jake's, she passed through a door that gave her a weird sensation. It said 'Kim'. She touched it and stood there for a while, trying to decide her next step. But as if she hadn't thought at all, she opened the door.  
She got to a place where it seemed to be Mars. Red sand covered the ground and she could see some rocks. A few steps forward, there was a group of people, who were supposed to be ninjas, training and screaming 'AYA' at each move.  
She was observing that scene, when she raised her arm to pull her hair back, and a portal opened out of nowhere. Like she had just picked up a piece of fabric that was covering the 'door'. Kim walked through it.  
She ended up inside a pyramid. Suddenly, some people ran to the place. She could recognize Ron, Rose and Jake... 'Jake! I have to find him!' She said to herself and opened another portal to get out of there.  
Back again to the hallway, Kim started searching for Jake's dream landscape. While she was walking, she could hear a strange noise; and the more steps she took, the louder it became. Until she stopped in front of a door, that happened to be his door. When she found it, the sound was even louder. So she opened it and saw Jake fighting against a weird creature, something like a lion mixed with a dragon.  
'I thought I wouldn't worry about this thing for a thousand years!' He shouted when he noticed Kim had waked in.  
The creature saw Kim and tried to attack her, but she jumped to her left, falling down.  
'What is that?!'  
'It's a Quimera. It messes up with dreams, turning them into nightmares.' That was why Jake had had so many nightmares in the past 3 months. 'I don't know how it escaped!'  
Kim stood up to help him when she saw a place where a river was supposed to be in beside her: filled with some red balls.  
'Jake! Look at this.'  
Jake ran towards Kim and stopped. He froze. Those were Quimera's eggs.  
'Oh man...' It tried to grab Jake, but he deviated and shouted: 'Dragon Up!' And threw fire to the creature, who got crazy of anger and ran towards him, ready to kill anything in front of it; but Jake managed to raise it and to throw it to the chasm.  
Then he threw fire to the place, but those things didn't burn immediately. The little Quimeras got out of their eggs and, slowly, started to burn down; suddenly, the creature jumped and grabbed Kim'd leg, dragging her down. She held on the chasm border, picked up a rock and hurt the monster's eye, making it fall down to the flames. Jake helped her to get up, as they watched the ashes appear.  
They were speechless for a while.  
'I can't understand.' Jake said, finally.  
Kim walked around, trying to see any signal of life, when she stepped on a piece of glass. If she wasn't wearing her shoes, she would have cut her foot.  
'What is that?' He asked.  
'Just a piece of glass. There are some marks here.'  
'Marks?' He looked at it. Those were green marks. 'Well, it doesn't matter right now.' He said, but he knew exactly whose marks they were. 'I have to give the instructions before-'  
Everything went black.


	16. Mixed Minds, Lives and Feelings

**'Young hearts, outta our minds, running 'till we outta time' - Kesha**

'Hey! Spud?!' Trixie shouted when she walked in her friend's house. 'What's up for skate time? They've just opened that new-' She saw Spud typing in his computer like he was hypnotized; and Jake beside him, fast asleep. 'Jake!' She ran towards him. 'What's up?!' Than she saw the bracelet. 'He's in the dream landscape.'  
'Yep. I'm trying to help him.'  
'Spud...'  
'Trixie, I'm busy here.'  
'Spud!'  
'What?!'  
She raised Jake's arm. The bracelet was grey.

Kim woke up with the image of Ron before her eyes. 'Kim? Are you ok?'  
She seemed confused. 'Who's Kim?'  
'Uh... You.'  
'Kim? Oh man, Kim! Is she ok?!'  
'Rose? Can you come here for a sec?'  
Rose was on the hallway and hadn't noticed their friend had waken up.  
'So, are you ok, Kim?'  
She looked behind her to check if they were talking to someone else.  
'I'm talking to you.'  
'Why? Rose, you know I'm not-' She touched her head and noticed she had a long hair. 'What?! Wait!'  
'Kim, you're scaring me...' Ron said.  
'I'm not Kim! I'm Jake!'  
They were all stunned for a moment.  
'Oh, I've played that game before!' Ron said.  
'That's not a game! I'm Jake! No, I'm Kim! What are you doing here? The same thing as you are. So what are we doing here?! I don't know, it's hard to think when there's someone thinking in the same head as you do! That's not my fault, ok? That's not mine either! Let's stop shouting, so. Let's do it! Oh, sorry.'  
The rest of them were all shocked.  
'Wait a second... Jake is inside your head? Like, two minds in one body?'  
'Sort of. She was talking to me. Sorry.'  
'You seriously have to stop doing that.' Ron said. 'It's creepy.'  
'Where are Felix and Monique?' Kim asked.  
'They went home. To see if everything was ok there.'  
'Kim?' They turned around to listen to Wade.  
'Hey Wade.'  
'Do you have the instructions?'  
'No, but Jake has.'  
And then Jake (or Kim) explained all Wade had to do. After a couple of minutes, they heard a beep and, suddenly, his whole system turned on.  
'It turned on! It's working! But how?'  
'It's the signal Spud is sending you. Look.'  
On the screen, they could see Wade's computer recognized a new signal, called "Spudastic"  
When the system was ready, he smiled and whispered: 'Let's get down to business.'

The Middletown high school students were all sitting on the prom's place ground, which happened to be the gym. Shego and Drakken were there, standing in front of them.  
'I bet all of you are wondering: "why am I here?" "What do they want from us?"' Drakken said in a superior voice and then in a scared one. Then he turned to Shego. 'I've always wanted to say that!'  
Shego rolled her eyes. 'All you need to know is: you are here for a reason. We're not killing anyone. But if anybody tries to get in our way... All I can say is that this person might get really hurt. You got it?'  
They nodded.  
Brick, who was sitting beside Josh, asked him quietly: 'Where's Bonnie?'  
Josh answered he had no idea of it.  
Shego and Drakken left the gym, leaving Warmonga there.  
'You know something I don get? Why did you want me to get the sidekick's parents out of scene when he was already forbidden to come to the prom?' Shego asked.  
'Because, Shego, then he would be forbidden twice.'  
He smiled for a moment.  
'Still don't get it. And even with this "twice" thing, he was still dancing with Kim Possible!'  
'Indeed, but we managed to distract them.'  
'Yeah... Whatever.'  
Then, suddenly, the lights turned off and the signal little noise stopped. Shego ran to the gym, with Drakken right behind her; and saw that Warmonga was shocked.  
'What happened?' Drakken asked.  
The alien had difficulty to speak. 'My spaceship... Warmonga feels it... It is broken.'

'Gramps! Gramps! Jake's grandpa! Jake's grandpa!'  
'WHAT?!' Lao Shi opened the door and saw Trixie and Spud carrying Jake, who was passed out.  
'Come in.' He said, serious, while walking in. 'Fu Dog! I need you for a while. You two, please, lie him down on that couch.'  
'Wow, what's going on gramps?' Fu Dog noticed Jake. 'No...'  
He approached and saw the bracelet was grey. Then he went to his things, mixed some weird liquid and, as usual, the final mixture resulted in a little explosion. He smelled it.  
'WOW, this is rotten! Better than I thought. Perfect.' He said, happy. 'Gramps, you need to take Jake to where his mind is. When you get there... Well, you know the rest.'

Wade stared at his computers screens with a smile on his face; and everyone could see his relief. It had worked. Kim stood up and helped her friend to get up too.  
Rose seemed happy and thoughtful at the same time, as if trying to come up with any plan that could work. Ron was almost sleeping; mostly because it was already 6 am.  
Wade had discovered the spaceship location: Middletown High School.  
'Guess we'll have to get in there.' Said Rose.  
'Do you think they have our friends?' Kim asked.  
'Well... I wouldn't doubt it.'  
They heard someone shouting 'AAAA LAND ALREADY!' from outdoors.  
Rose went to the window and smiled. 'We have company.' She said, happy, and left Wade's room.  
When she opened the front door, in front of her, Trixie was next to Spud, carrying Jake; her face was of someone who had been really scared for a while.  
'I told ya I hated heights!' She said, while Lao Shi turned back into human, and left Jake lying on the ground safely.  
'Guys!' Rose shouted as she ran to Trixie and Spud, hugging the two of them at the same time. It was a kind of weird, mainly because the three of them haven't been so close, but everyone thought Rose would never come back.  
'Girl! We thought we'd never see ya again!' Trixie said.  
'Yeah... It's a long story.' Her smile faded away partially when she saw Jake's body on ground, although she knew he was actually okay.  
Kim, Ron and Wade went out of the house and, when Jake saw Trixie, he went on hugging her, which was unusual.  
'Yo Trixie!'  
She just stood there, looking at the redheaded girl that was hugging her for one or two seconds. When that girl took a step back, Trixie seemed confused.  
'Uh... Sorry girl, but do I know ya?... Wait a minute... You're-'  
'Jake!' Rose interrupted her. 'I mean, there is just one body, but her mind and Jake's are together in the same head.'  
'Jakie!'  
'That's so weird, bro...' Said Spud.  
'Ain't that really MIND BLOWING?!' Ron said and started to laugh at his terrible joke. Apparently, he was the only one to do so.  
'Anyway...' Kim said. 'How do we fix it?'  
Lao Shi took a step forward. 'Fu Dog prepared a potion to transfer Jake's mind to his body. Kim, hello, I'm Jake's grandfather, pleasure to meet you.' He showed her the bottle. 'Now you must drink it.'  
Kim opened it up, smelled it and made a face right away. 'I'm not drinking that thing!'  
'It's necessary.'  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, showing a facial expression of disgust. She drank it all up in an instant; and her stomach began to curse her name immediately.  
'I think I'm-' Kim put her hands on her mouth. 'Gonna throw up.'  
'Don't be afraid to do so.' Lao Shi said. 'But do it here.' He showed her another bottle and she threw up on it.  
Kim felt a little dizzy right after doing it. She stayed quiet for a moment, but then something seemed to call her attention.  
'Wait... Jake? Jake? I'm alone! I've never felt so happy to be lonely in my life! It worked! ... B-But... If he's not here, than where is h-' She realized what she had just thrown up: Jake's mind. 'No... You mean that... Wait, you're not gonna make him drink it, do you?'  
Gramps kept his silence, but it was obvious what the answer was. He took the bottle to Jake's body and let the 'substance' go in his mouth, down on his throat. Some seconds passed. Finally, the bracelet Jake was wearing became colorful again; and he started to move slowly, until he opened his eyes.  
'Aww man... What a headache...' He smelled his own breath.'What the hell did you put in my mouth?!'  
'I think it's better for you not to know...' Rose said. 'And one more thing: I'm not gonna kiss you until you have washed your mouth and brushed your teeth at least ten times... Each hour of a day.'  
'I think I have an extra brush teeth and a lot of tooth paste.' Wade said. 'I can lend you...'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah. But we'll have to throw it away after you have used it.'  
Jake nodded and they went in Wade's house, upstairs.  
'Uh... Guys?' Ron was worried. 'Have you seen Rufus?'  
'What is Rufus?' Spud asked.  
'He's a naked mole rat.'  
'That's unusual.' Lao Shi said.  
Trixie rested her hands on her hips. 'Gramps, you have a talking dog... Anyways.'  
Everyone started to look for Rufus around the place. In the garden, on the other side of the street; but it was in vain. The naked mole rat was nowhere to be found. Trixie and Spud went behind the house, while Lao Shi went upstairs to talk to Jake.  
Rose had a bad feeling about this. 'Ron... I'm afraid he...'  
'Went to Middletown High.' Kim finished. Rose nodded.  
Ron didn't even think twice: he turned around and started to walk away.  
'Where are you going?!' Kim asked.  
'To find Rufus.'  
'But he's among them, we don't even know if they're terrorists, or kidnapers, or killers...'  
'Actually,' Rose said. 'they're not what you think. There's... Uh... Sort of an alien with them...'  
Kim raised an eyebrow. 'Ha, do you expect me to believe there's an ET out there?!'  
'Well, I do. And you must know that it won't touch your finger and say "Phone. Home". I'm not kidding, they're dangerous people with dangerous powers. You're not going anywhere. Jake and I will-'  
'What? You seriously think we'll just sit here and wait? No way... We're going with you.'  
'But...' Rose couldn't say that she had to protect them from Drakken and Shego. Then she would have to tell why. She just couldn't.  
Ron walked towards Kim and stood next to her. 'We're going.' He said.  
Rose looked at them, thought a lot about it in a fight against herself and, finally, said: 'Okay! Okay... You go, but be really careful! ... Kim, come here.'  
Kim did what she was told to and, suddenly, Rose attacked her. Without thinking she put her arm in front of her as a protection. Rose tried the part under Kim's arm, but Kim was faster and deflected the hit, going to the right and then down when Rose raised her leg to kick the redheaded. They kept the fight like this; and slowly, Kim sort of got used to it. In a last moment, Rose tried to make Kim fall by making a slide tackle, but her opponent jumped, falling in a graceful way; and rolled on the ground purposely. She ended up standing right away, waiting for the next attack.  
Both of them breathed heavily. Ron was standing there, trying to figure out what had just happened, while Rose smiled proudly.  
'Good job... For someone in a dress.' She said. Kim still knew how to fight; that was good.  
'Thanks...' Kim said, still tired.  
'But... We'll have to change your clothes.' Rose took kim's arm and they went to the nearest Club Banana. It was not big as the one Kim was used to go, but there they could find what they were looking for. Kim's old mission outfit.  
She wore it. 'Wow... That's comfortable. How did you know about this collection? I mean, it's almost unknown.'  
'Well, I found it on the web.' Rose smiled.  
They picked one for Ron, on the male session; and on their way back, Rose walked to a tree and came back with a backpack, where she had put her weapons and fighting clothes.

Jake walked out of Wade's house making weird moves with his mouth. 'Man, I don't know what you guys put in here, but it stinks! Guess it's kissing time!' He puckered up to Rose, who smiled and made a face to him, walking away. Then, he noticed that Kim, Rose and Ron were dressed up in their mission clothes.  
Trixie and Spud were sitting on the sidewalk and Jake's grandpa was behind Wade, who was closing the door after been on the outside.  
'Wait...' Jake said. 'You're going out there?! Like, Kim and Ron too?'  
'Rufus went to Middletown High.' Rose said.  
'We're going to defeat them.' Lao Shi said.  
It was unusual, but Jake was really worried about his friends. He kept on thinking about it, and every time he found something to say, he barely opened his mouth and the words flew away instantly.  
'Yo Jakie, so what's up with that?! You in or you in?'  
He looked to Trixie and smiled.  
'I'm in.'

It was almost 7 am, and they were all walking silently on the school's corridors. A single sneeze and everything could go wrong. The plan was to rescue Rufus and to find the Tempus Simia statue, that had to be with them somehow. Well, the second part was only in Jake's, Rose's and Lao Shi's minds.  
They were getting close to the big red door, that would lead them to the gym.  
'Now, here's what we'll do. Jake, Kim, Lao Shi and I will get in there and keep them busy by fighting against them. Ron, Trixie and Spud will try to find Rufus around the school. Got it?' Rose said.  
They all nodded.  
So Rose just waited for Rufus' searchers to get out of there and opened the doors violently.  
They saw all Middletown High students (who were at the prom) sitting on the ground, in silence. On the corner, there they were: Drakken and Warmonga. But they couldn't find Shego anywhere. Instead, they saw Bonnie talking to the evil ones. She turned around to see them.  
'Well... You came here to dance, uh?' She said and ran to attack them.  
'Bonnie? That evil?' Kim asked herself.  
'I don't like it.' Rose said and, right away, had to defend herself from a hit that came from the cheerleader. Warmonga also got in the dance.  
Jake whispered: 'Let's do it, G.' And in an instant he and his grandfather turned into dragons. All the students ran to a corner to watch whatever was going to find them next.

While the fight happened, Ron, Trixie and Spud were walking around, looking for any signal of Rufus. There was a moment when they passed by a little window that showed inside the gym; and they saw Kim fighting against Bonnie.  
'What?!' Rom whispered. 'Now she's on their side?! I've never thought she was gonna get that far.'  
And, suddenly, they heard a weird noise coming from the janitor's room. Trixie opened it and Bonnie fell down, tied up and with a piece of fabric inside her mouth.  
'Hold on, how do we know that's the real one?' Spud said and took the fabric out of her mouth.  
'Ah, finally! Someone here knows what the priorities are!' She said.  
Ron nodded. 'Yep, that's her.'  
They helped her to get up.  
'You have no idea of the situations I've been through!'  
'Wait but, if you're "real Bonnie", who is fighting against them?'  
They went to the little window to see the scene. Suddenly, an explosion formed a big whole on the stealing; and many men dressed in back came down to the gym. Hundreds of them, each one with a gun. One of these men was mr. Barking.  
'Mr. Barking?'  
'Possible.'  
'What... Like... What?' She was lost.  
'I work for CIA. We detected an extraterrestrial being inside this school.'  
Jake got close to Rose and whispered: 'that wasn't in the diary uh?'  
'That's not even close to the other Aliens I've dealed with!' Said a black bald man, with shades. He looked at them. 'Oh! You must be the American Dragon, pleasure to meet you. And you're Kim, right?'  
She nodded, still confused.  
'He's my best friend; like a brother.' Steve Barking said. ' His name is Cobra Bubbles.'  
'Oh... Nice to meet you...' Kim gave him a little smile and he gestured with his head; while all the men in black fought against Bonnie and Warmonga.  
Ron felt something on his shoulders. And when he looked, Rufus was standing there, carrying a small stone-made monkey statue.  
'Rufus! My buddy, I'm so happy to see you!  
'Oh, so THIS is a naked mole rat...' Spud said.  
'What is that?' Ron asked his friend and took the monkey in his hands. Suddenly, at the gym, something way beyond the 'weird edge' happened. 'Bonnie' turned into mr. Barking.  
'That's sick and wrong, man, sick and wrong!' Ron said with his hands on his head. Then, mr. Barking's head turned into Bonnie's; and that being, whoever it was, started to change constantly while fighting. The scene was creepy. And finally, it turned into its original form: Shego.  
'Shego?' Ron said to himself. 'Wait...' He kept the monkey in his hand and he slowly started to glow in blue. His heartbeats were faster; and everything came back to his mind like one single flash: when he met Kim, the Bueno Nacho's opening, the return to camp Wannaweep, the times he spent with ninjas in Japan, the prom, the pyramid... He was speechless.  
'No way...' Rose said, looking at Shego.  
'You! You were mr. Barking in my house! A-and...' Kim was obviously confused. 'But... Why?!'  
Shego's answer was a kick; but it couldn't reach Kim because Lao Shi grabbed Shego and threw her to the bleachers.  
'That's right!' Jake shouted. 'Yeah! Kim's cheer captain and you're on the bleachers!'  
Everyone turned to him. There was a moment of silence.  
'What?!'  
Shego stood up and fired green energy beams on them, accidentally hitting on Warmonga's eyes. The giant alien got out of control and hurled her spear, which went through Kim's stomach.  
Kim took the spear out of her stomach and fell to the floor right away.  
'NO!' Ron shouted from behind the little window.  
Rose felt her blood boil. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' She shouted and ran to punch Shego. At that moment, Ron bursted in, with Trixie and Spud behind him and his eyes filled with tears.


	17. All You Need Is Love And Monkey Power

**'Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket. Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh' - The Band Perry**

Kim remained agonizing, lay down on the ground with Ron beside her. Warmonga went crazy and started to shoot wherever she was pointing at when the C.I.A. agents attacked her.

Warmonga shot Jake in his arm. Being hurt was something the young dragon was kind of used to, but that didn't mean he was not in pain. Josh was shot in his leg and fell down right away. Zita and Tara ran to help him, but the alien was still shooting; and Zita, looking a last time at the world and at Felix, who got into the gym at that moment, was shot in the forehead, dying immediately; which made Tara scream and start to cry even more. But Josh, who was on the ground and with his face covered with tears, wrapped his arms around her.

Felix was beside Monique, at the front door. His face was filled with terror and pain while he was running towards Zita's lifeless body, followed by Monique, also in terror. But only when they started to cry for their loss, they spotted Kim laying down on her own blood; still alive, although she was really pale. Ron, crying, didn't know what to do to save her.

Rose was fighting against Shego on the bleachers when the villain kicked her; making her fall from about 3 meters high. The fall costed Rose a broken leg. Despite of it, she stood up and ran towards her opponent as the adrenaline gave her strength. Shego was not expecting it, and she had to face one, two, three and many punches; and finally, she was left unconscious. Rose was not completely proud of that, but when she got angry beyond her limits, she was able to do such a thing. Drakken was useless at the moment, he didn't have any idea of what to do next; but he knew that it was better not to interfere.

The agents would not manage to defeat the alien by themselves. Although they were in 100 and there was only one alien, Warmonga was really strong and had many weapons. Jake looked above and noticed something that could eventually help them. He stood up, flew to the stealing and started to kick a big piece of concrete that was about to fall: right above Warmonga.

'Step back!' He shouted; and people understood what he was going to do. Jake kicked it twice more and the piece fell down on Warmonga; who was completely covered up with concrete; and the impact left her unconscious. Cobra Bubbles ran towards the unconscious alien with a syringe and injected a green liquid inside Warmonga, which was supposed to make her sleep for many days.

Ron cried and cried, holding his friend's hand on his chest, while Rose tried to come up with a plan; but nothing she could think about would possibly be a solution.

Felix came towards Rose, carrying Zita's body.

'I... I couldn't even say goodbye.' He said with a shaky voice. Rose looked at his blue eyes and said:

'I know how you feel. But... Maybe there is a reason why she had to go.'

Felix nodded and, only then, remembered he had seen Kim on the ground. He got closer to his friend and noticed Monique was already there, having a panic attack.

Kim looked at Ron and smiled. Then, suddenly, her hand became heavier. Her eyes stopped blinking and they no longer shined; but the smile was still on her face.

The pain was different from any pain they had ever felt before; Monique fainted and Ron screamed of anger, while Felix's reaction was a shocked face (filled with tears) and a frozen heart and body. That was it. It was over. There was no way they could bring her back... No way they could possibly twist it around to a happy ending...

But Ron realized something: he had the monkey power. And he loved Kim.

'Step back!' Ron shouted, so that everyone could hear. His voice was loud but shaky at the same time but he knew, somehow, what to do; and in front of him he saw the image of Master Sensei nodding: 'You're ready, Stoppable-San.'

Everyone walked away from the place where Kim's body was as Ron closed his eyes, right after he had noticed a very familiar black silhouette leaving the gym. 'Yori...' And then, again, he began to glow in a blue energy. He walked towards Kim, touched her stomach and, almost immediately, she also began to glow. He was sweating and making a huge afford to continue doing the energy transfer. Only some seconds passed by, the glow faded away; and Ron was really tired.

And it was not a miracle, although some would not believe. It was actually worth it. Kim's eyes remained closed, but she had started to breathe again.

'The energy transfer!' Rose said out loud and shook Jake. 'Remember?! It actually works! It worked!'

'OUCH!' Jake shouted, because Rose had shaken his injured arm.

'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Your arm! Is it still bleeding?'

'No, but who cares?!' He was really happy. 'We did it! We saved them! And you're by my side.'

Rose grabbed his face and kissed him; stepping backwards after some seconds.

'Did I ask you to stop?'

'No...'

'Then come here, huntress.' He pulled and kissed her.

There's no need to describe how happy everyone was. Kim's friends, family... And Ron, who was standing there, watching people as they saw how her injury was completely healed.

Jake's arm was around Rose; when he noticed a girl next to Josh. 'Wait... Rose, come here.' He pulled her and walked to where the girl was.  
'Hey! Uh... Josh, right?' He asked.

'Yes...'

'Yo, nice to meet you, I'm Jake. And you are...'

'Tara.' She answered.

Rose's facial expression began to change. 'How old are you?'

'18. I started to study a little later than the others... My parents adopted me when I was 6.'

If you could observe well, you would see the similarities. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the way of acting and talking. Rose was tear-eyed again. She had a twin sister, she saw it inside her dream room. She took Tara's hand and said: 'Your birthday is two months away.'

'H-how do you know?'

She smiled. 'I'm your sister.'

Ron waited there, sitting on the ground, waiting people to calmed down. When they left the spot where Kim was, he noticed she had already waken up; in fact, she was calming Monique down, who was also awake. She saw him there and immediately ran towards her friend, hugging him with all her willingness.

'I thought I lost you.' He whispered, while they were hugging each other.

'I thought I lost you too' She whispered back. Ron was not waiting for this, but she suddenly kissed him.

'I knew we wouldn't forget...' She said.

'Wait...' Ron said. 'Y-you remember?! I mean... What never actually happened?!'

'Remember what?' Kim said, winking at him, which made him even happier.

Right afterwards, they saw Monkey Master appear. He simply nodded with a head gesture, as if congratulating them. Then, Zita's body was risen from the ground and became translucent. She opened her eyes as a ninja outfit replaced her clothes; and a grim marked her face while she waved goodbye to her friends at the gym. And it took only some seconds for them to become invisible to everybody's eyes.

Kim walked towards Jake, who was talking with Josh, while Rose and Tara were telling each other the 'news'.

'Excuse me...' She said.

'Kim!' Josh hugged her, showing relief. 'We all thought we had lost you!'

Kim smiled. 'Believe me, I thought I had lost you too...'

He took a step back and Kim immediately hugged Jake.

'I don't how to begin to thank you!' She said. 'I mean, you, Rose, your grandpa, you were just... Just amazing...'

'Don't forget Agent... Rufus haha'

'Jake?' Lao Shi called. The American Dragon turned around. 'It's time to to take you to Fu Dog, so that he can heal that arm.'

'What about Rose?'

'I think she has her own things to do.' his grandpa said, with a kind smile on his face.

On the way back home, Ron and Kim walked beside each other in silence, lost in their own thoughts.  
Suddenly, Ron asked his girlfriend: 'Kim...?'

'Right here.' She said, grim-faced.

'What happened when you... You know... Died? Did it actually happen?'

'What happened?'

Ron took his time on thinking. 'Death' he said, finally.

'I don't know. I went to a very dark place. I couldn't see a thing, not even the floor. Then he appeared to me.'  
'... Who?'

'Sensei. He told me to calm down and wait for my return. He said it wasn't the time for me to leave yet. But how could he know such a thing?' She realized something. 'Actually, what did you do to bring me back?'

'Remember when we were at your place and you showed me that book?'

'The one of the monkey power...'

'That's the one.'

'Oh...' Kim's eyes went wide open. 'Y-you mean that... That you... Transferred the energy?'

Ron nodded without words.

'So that means...' She started to blush. 'That you love me.'

Ron looked at Kim's green eyes and smiled. 'I thought you already knew that.'

'But I never heard you say it.'

'And I never heard you say it either.'

'Let's change that.' Kim took a step towards Ron and kissed his lips.

'I love you.' She said.

'I love you too.' Ron answered.

So they continued walking down that street. The street that would watch them, while they reconstructed their lives.


	18. Ours

**... 5 years later**

'Are you sure you wanna do this, Kim?!' Wade said through the kimmunicator with a shaky voice.

The Team Possible was on a plane, with its exit door opened, ready to jump.

'We have to!' Kim shouted. The noise of the wind and the plane motors together were making it hard for them to speak.

'But it's a place difficult to lend on.'

'Wade. It's something worth the risk. We'll not settle down until this mission is done.'

'Ron?'

Ron was shaking, staring terrified at the ground; although he had done that a lot of times.

'Whatever she said.' He shouted.

'Now!' Kim jumped to a free fall and Ron did the same thing seconds afterwards.

They fell for about 15 seconds and then opened their parachutes up; lending, after a while, on a place with many trees. Not surprisingly, Ron's parachute got stuck in one of them, but he unfastened the belt and fell down to where Kim was taking her jumpsuit off.

'Kim... I think your dress is upside down.'

She looked down to the blue dress she was wearing under her jumpsuit. Ron's grimed face appeared in front of her eyes and she raised an eyebrow.

'Great... But let me help you first.' She helped Ron with his clothes; he was wearing a tuxedo under it.

When she was done, Ron put his hands together and said: 'Please and thank you', blinking seductively. Kim punched him on the arm.

'Go change it.' He said, laughing; and she made a face to him, went behind a tree, took her dress off, putting it on again on the right side.

'Now I just need my shoes.'

Ron gave her a small bag, where she had put her shoes in.

When they were ready, Ron took her hand and kissed her lips softly.

'Let's go' said Kim, as they got out of the trees and went to a garden.

A lot of people were talking and taking their sits on many long benches, organized in two lines with a corridor right in the middle. There were some roses and a platform a few feet ahead, where Jake was standing next to, sweating a little bit. His family was with him. That was the third time in his life he wore such clothes.

'Jake!' Kim called him.

They went to the place he was and hugged him.

'Hey guys! I'm so happy to see ya!'

'Me too. We are not late, are we?' Kim asked.

'No, you got here one hour before it begins. I just thought a little weird the fact that I saw two people jumping from an airplane on that direction...'

'Yeah, imagine how weird it feels to find out those two people didn't have to do this.' Ron said and looked at Kim. Now, it was his turn to raise the famous eyebrow.

'... What? You jumped because you wanted to, no more discussion.'

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but, immediately, the words escaped and he lowed his eyebrows.

They spent that hour talking to Jake and his family. While time passed by, they saw people arriving: Jake's aunt and her 'magical' boyfriend, Jake's and Rose's other relatives, Monique, Felix, Tara and Josh, Tara's adoptive parents, Jake's school mermaid principal, and lots more.  
Tara's and Rose's parents were friends now, mainly because it was not their fault that Tara got abducted.

People were talking, when they heard a whistle and, at the end of the corridor, they all could see a beautiful woman in a while dress next to her father. Everyone smiled and Jake took a deep breath.

She walked forwards and greeted the people sitting on the benches with simple head gestures and a kind smile. As soon as she got to the edge, she grabbed Jake's arm and noticed Kim, Ron, Tara, Trixie and Spud beside the Young Dragon. Kim winked at her and Rose let a little laughter escape.

'We are here to celebrate...' An old man started to speak the common words to a marriage.

The ceremony proceeded until the time to wear the rings. Then, something really weird happened. When Rose was putting Jake's ring on his hand, something exploded on the garden, right behind them. A purple smoke raised from the ground, followed by an evil laughter, that resulted in fear to the people on the benches.

'Oh, c'mon, it's my marriage! Seriously?!' Rose shouted, frustrated.

'Not only yours...' Jake said, smiling.

Rose smiled: 'I'm so wanting to bite you right now!'

'Me too' They heard a low voice speak, as a form, similar to a shadow, came to their eyes. The dragon spoke again. 'I'm sure you'll have time for this... Later.'

'Why don't YOU wait?!' Jake said.

'I have waited enough!'

'You're not very patient are you?! And, by the way, how could you get back to this dimension?! You were stuck inside that portal!'

The dragon's tale flew to hit Jake, but Rose got right in the front and was raised from the ground, falling down a few feet far from there.  
'Rose!' Jake shouted.

'I'm fine!' She shouted back, before anyone could be worried about her. Rufus got out of Ron's pocket and ran to see if she was ok.

Kim ran towards the dark tail and drove her little knife into it, making the dragon throw fire to the sky. She took it out and it was covered by a green blood.

'Ew...' She frowned. But it was not long until his claws tried to catch her - without success. Jake had turned into a dragon and was trying to fight against his enemy.

Now, Rose's parents were even more terrified. As it seemed, they would have to know about magic, eventually.

'Yeah, yeah! I bet four on the boy!' Fu Dog said, talking on the phone.

Lao Shi went there to help his grandson. 'Put the ring on her!' Lao Shi said to Jake, smiling. 'Quickly!'

Jake took his ring, flew towards Rose and put it on her finger, still in his dragon form. The old man, who was under a table, shouted: 'If anyone is against this marriage...' He saw the dark dragon and the people running away from that place. 'Hu... Uh...' Then he looked at the human-dragon couple standing there. 'You know what?! If that is not capable to ruin your marriage, then nothing will! You may now kiss the bride!'  
Jake turned back into human and kissed her with all his will.

'We're married!' Rose said, shining from happiness.

'I know!'

'Guys?' Ron called them while he was being held by The Dark Dragon's claws; and Kim was trying to get him out of there.

Rose ripped her dress to make it easier to fight and her partner turned into a dragon again.

Jake took Ron from the evil dragon by surprise, with Rufus' help, who bit their enemy; and both got under a table.

'Is this the time to hide?!' Ron asked and made a surprised expression right afterwards. 'I can't believe I'm saying that... But Rufus is there, and-'

'You said that you would do that today.' Jake said, as a human.

'What?... Oh, wait, no! Not now...'

'Then, when?'

'I don't know...'

'That's it, if you ain't gonna do it now, you ain't gonna do it. Never.'

'But I told you! It's you marriage! Don't wanna ruin it.'

'Believe me, it's not ruined and won't be. And even if it happens, you're not the one who will do it.'

Ron smiled and took a little box from his pocket. He didn't even had time to think: Jake was already outside, shouting to people among that mess. 'Hey everyone!... Hey!' They all kept on fighting. 'HEY!' He shouted the loudest that he could. There was a sudden silence. 'Thank you. If you don't mind, our friend here wants to say something.'

The Dark Dragon laughed. 'HAHA, most of people stop creating imaginary friends at a younger age.'

Jake turned around; however, Ron was nowhere to be seen. He went under the table and came back pulling Ron by his arm. 'This friend.' He said, pointing at Ron. 'Go on'.

His friend was sweating his nerves out.

'I'm not gonna do it!' He whispered to Jake.

'Yeah you will' He whispered back.

'This is not-'

'It is'

'But-'

'Do it'

'But I don't think-'

'Do it!'

He, finally, shouted in a shaky voice: 'Kim?!'

The dragon, who was holding Kim with his hurt tail, let her go for a moment. She ran towards Ron and whispered: 'What's the sitch?'

'Get on this platform.' Jake told them. Kim glanced at Rose, but Rose raised her shoulders. Indeed, she had no idea of what was going to happen. They walked to a platform that was next to the principal one.

'KP...' Ron began. 'I-I... We! We... ... We've know e-each oth-ther for all our lives. And I... I want it to last f-fo-forever...' Kim smiled because she already knew where this speech would lead to. 'So, I w-want to ask you something...' He showed her the little box and opened it, letting a simple but cute ring show. 'KP... Will y-' at the moment when he was going to get down on his knees, a whole opened up on the hollow platform; and Ron fell down into it.

Kim was stunned. She tried to get out of there but it was worthless - she also fell through a whole down to the inside of the small stage. After some seconds, Kim rose her head among that mess. She was breathing heavily.  
'Jake! This thing is useless, where did you buy it?!'

'Yeah, Jake...' Rose crossed her arms and looked at her husband. 'Where did you buy it?'

There was a pause; then he turned around and looked, angrily, at Fu Dog, who was standing right behind him.

'Told ya I wasn't sure about the quality...' Fu Dog said.

Rose squinted at Jake and he gave her a quick smile.

'Ron?!' Kim was searching for him inside the hollow block of weak wood. Finally, she got up, pulling Ron by the arm.

'Man... That thing is dangerous.' He noticed Kim was smiling at him. 'What?'

She touched his face softly. 'I think you were gonna ask me something...'

'Oh... Yeah... But... I don't know where the ring is. I think it's somewhere... Inside that.' He said, pointing at the broken platform.

The Dark Dragon interrupted it: 'That's the weirdest proposal I've ever seen.'

'Shh!' Everybody said.

'You don't need a ring for that... Unless you paid for it and don't want to lose it.'

'I didn't want to tell you but this ring was really expensive...'

Kim made a pause. 'You found it inside the cereal box, didn't you?'

'KP! Who do you think I am? ... Ok, Hana gave it to me a month ago. But don't worry, for the actual rings, we're gonna pay. And for a better stage too... ... You're mad?'

'That's not the question I'm waiting for...'

'I..'

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and their lips were almost in touch. 'Say it.'

He took a deep breath. 'Kim... Will you marry me?'

She looked at his eyes for a while. 'Hm... No...' She said, walking away.

Ron was really confused. 'B-but, but I thought-'

'I'm kidding!' She said as she walked towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. Everybody applauded; Rose hugged Jake, who gave her a kiss on the nose. People were really happy for them. They could hear Monique and Felix shouting: 'Finally! YEAH! FINALLY!'

Suddenly, Kim felt something touching her foot and stopped the kiss to look down. Rufus was there, carrying the small box.

'Buddy!' Ron said and picked the box. 'Thanks...'

'No big!' Rufus said, winking at them.

So Ron put the plastic ring on Kim's finger, with a kind of difficulty, considering his hands were shaky. Afterwards, as if he was not nervous at all, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

'Can you believe it? We'll get married!'

'Boo yah!' He hugged her. 'I love you, KP.'

'I love you too.'

'So... Have you all forgotten about me?!' The Dark Dragon shouted and everyone turned around to look at him.

'Hm... Guess we can go back to business... Now that we're already engaged.' Kim smiled. 'I love to say that!'

'Dragon up!' Jake turned into a dragon again. Rose smiled evilly. Felix adjusted his high-tech wheel chair.

Kim got closer to her friends and, with a grim similar to Rose's, she whispered, as if saying it to herself or to something they were not capable to see, but to feel:

'Bring. It. on.'

**'So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**people throw rocks at things that shine**

**but they can't take what's ours. **

**The stakes are high, **

**the water is rough, **

**but this love is OURS.' - Taylor Swift, "Ours"**

Autor Notes:

_Thank you SO MUCH to all that read it till the end! Seriously, THANK YOU!_

_That was my first fanfic, so I don't have much experience in writing. But I wanted to put all my ideas into words so badly that I spent 6 months writing this text._

_That was a complete story. There are no sequels to it._

_And if you want to, you can follow my instagram account, for lots of pics about KP and other Disney stuff: disneycoolpics_

_Again, THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_See ya, guys!_


End file.
